Battles of an Olympian
by Katarina Smuller
Summary: Sequel to Professor Snapes new Student. Pretty dumb just like the first story, I just enjoy writing them Chap 5 uploaded New title Like it? Hate it? Tell me please!
1. June

Well You asked for it, and you got it a sequel. Best you read "Professor Snapes new Student" before reading this...otherwise you will be lost. Those of you that want them to have sex, get over it. They aren't in this chapter and I don't know about the next. This took me a long time to write and I'm pretty well sick of this story for awhile. Well Here goes:  
  
They died. The End!  
  
Did I fool you? Look at your scroll bar.... Either I described their deaths in pretty damn good detail or I wrote down a bunch of gobbly-gook- which I didn't.  
  
Rated- PG 13 for Swearing and some small Sexual Content.  
  
Untitled so far!  
  
June  
  
It was the day after every other student had gone home on the Hogwarts Express. My excuse had been that my parents were picking me up at hogsmeade. Really I was spending my day with Severus. That night after everyone had left I stayed in Severus's room. I loved his room because I could wake up to the sunshining on me and him hugging me. It was the best feeling in the world that I could describe to you. I had just woken up and I was still in Severus's arms.  
  
"Good morning hun."  
  
"How do you always know when I wake." I turned around to look at him. We were both smiling and I greeted him with a kiss. He hugged me close and I smiled. It was a great way to start out summer break.  
  
"They have invited us downstairs for breakfast. Do you want to go?"  
  
"I'm going if you are."  
  
"Well then you better get dressed."  
  
I got dressed and when he was ready we walked down to the great hall, hand in hand. When we got into the great hall all the teachers were smiling at us as we sat down .  
  
"Good morning you two." Dumbledore said, his eyes gittering.  
  
The conversation was light and I would have thought I would be out of place at a table of professors, but I was often sharing my thoughts with them all and they were listening. I was proving to them that next year I would be able to go into the forth year at Hogwarts. When breakfast was over I found myself in one of Severus's chairs still talking about some potions stuff. There was a short silence once and awhile before we begun talking again. Severus spoke this time.  
  
"Would you like to come to my house?"  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"I think so." I got up and ran over to and hugged him. Such a simple gesture brought me joy of his love towards me. "Lets go then." He smiled and we apparated over to the front door of his house. As he mumbled some spells and opened the door, the first thing I saw was a grand staircase. I looked around the great hall at the opening of the door. I walked in and saw many other doors around and the house was all decorated in maroon, and wood. I stood there staring for a moment, virtully speechless.  
  
"Severus, It's beautiful."  
  
"Believe me its not that great."  
  
"Liar." I turned around and faced him. He smiled, the warmest smile he had possible. "Let me show you around." He showed me around downstairs. He had a huge library, a potion room, obviously to work on his potions, a big kitchen, and of course the other obvious things. In the backyard we could fly low on our broomsticks if wanted. He also had a small pool and hot-tub.  
  
"Now lets go unpstairs luv."It was the first time he had called me that. I walked into his awaiting arms and hugged him. We walked upstairs with no talk I was to involved with his arms on me. He showed me the upstairs with a study and other bedrooms and bathrooms. He walked up to the last door, and unless he slept on the floor somewhere this must be his bedroom. When he opened the door I was ready to expect anything. What I saw was a huge bed with those velvet curtains around it. They were maroon to math the covers on the bed. He had a couple chairs, and then a door that led to a bathroom and a small table. I reached up and hugged him but when I did, he pulled back with a moan.  
  
"Oh god."  
  
"What is it?! oh, your arm." I softly said, I didn't want to know about it, to dare speak of it was nonsense.  
  
"What a great way to start out our evening. Look ocupy yourself, you can do whatever you want as long as you don't break anything. I'll lock the doors and don't go outside. I'll be back a soon as possible." He hugged and kissed me leveing me in a swirl of his words.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Severus,"  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
"I see that you having a girlfriend has not stopped you for being here on time."  
  
"no my lord."  
  
"Good. I will be needing you for a while, you might want to expect leaving her a lot. I again will not make you kill, but you and Malfloy shall go and kill the Breuantion's, you find them and Malfloy shall kill. Off you two!"  
  
"Guess we will be working together Severus. So tell me, is she nice to fuck?"  
  
"Lucius Malfloy. I am ashamed that I find you asking me that question, surly you have had sex enough times to find it nice." He walked off leaving Malfloy to his thoughts untill they needed to go. When they reached the Breuantion's Snape found the people first, a man and a wife with a baby boy in the other room. He watched as Malfloy set out dealth curses on all of them and set the house to flames. He thought of Kayla once during this. What would he do if anyone ever tryed to kill her? or did kill her? When they were done they came back to Voldemort whom told them they did the job right.  
  
"You may both go home now." and he disapeared.  
  
"Go back to the home where your girlfriend is waiting for sex."  
  
"Go back to your home where your girls are expecting to be raped and then killed." Malfloy let out a snort.  
  
"Or the other way around my friend." Snape apparated out of there quickly, he didn't want to know these things about the Malfloy family. He knew things he already didn't want to and that still made him sick thinking about them. He took a bath and went to bed as the sun was rising. He tryed hard not to wake her but still the moment he had opened the door she turned around and smiled at him.  
  
"I have been waiting. You take long baths."  
  
He smiled back. She knew he didn't want to talk about these things and he loved her for just telling him she loved him and holding him. He walked over and layed next to her. As he did so she was already curled around him and he hugged her back.  
  
"Are you alright Severus?"  
  
"I'm fine, but tired."  
  
''Then sleep."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
I woke up at 9 am and Severus was still snoring. I got up and got dressed and he didn't wake. I was better at being quiet than he was, and he was a death eater. Yes back to what I was doing.. I apparated to Hogwarts and knock on McGonagall's door. When there was no answer I went to the teachers office and knocked. Professor Lupin opened the door and I smiled, he was one of my favorite teacher, but I thought he had left the school.  
  
"Can I help you Miss er Miller?"  
  
"Yes you can, and you can call me Kayla, you aren't my teacher right now." I added right now as not to say anything about him quitting. "Can I speak to Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yes go ahead the password is Lemon Drops, I trust you know where it is?"  
  
"All too well, thanks again." and I turned and walked to his office. I got up the stairs and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in Kayla." Frankly Dumbledore looked horrible.  
  
"Thank you are you alright?"  
  
"I believe Severus was involved in this." He threw a newspaper that had Daily Prophet on the cover and a huge headline reading Three dead in a Death Eater Attack. I gasped.  
"I d-don't know sir, we don't really talk about it..."  
  
"Sorry to involve you in this. What do you need?"  
  
"Before I ask for this, I need to let you know it connects with that newspaper and Severus." He raised his eyborows and I continued. "I will not use his truths against our relationship. I will not hate him for it. Hes just not telling me the truth. I know. I also know that Veritaserum is dangerous and shouldn't be used for anything...but I wish to know his truths just as he should know mine."  
  
"Veritaserum is dangerous. What if Voldemort calls him during your questioning sequence?"  
  
"How long does it last?"  
  
"Approxamatly 5 hours"  
  
"Well I will do it to him in the morning, it will be way done before Voldemort could call him."He didn't speak but went and opened a cupboard and returned with two small vials. As he set them down he spoke.  
  
"One for Severus, and one for you. I trust that Severus will want to do the same back to you, and you must take this risk yourself as in asking for this."  
  
"Of course I do. Thank you sir. I know this is a little nosy but why is Professor Lupin here? Did he come for his job back?!"  
  
"Its not nosy at all, he is just visiting saying he sorry for leaving so quick, and no he doesn't want his job back sadly, he doesn't think its right. But we all know that we will probabaly always have an opening." He cuckled softly.  
  
"And the openings always have something to do with Harry Potter."  
  
"Severus isn't a bad person, and you are a smart girl, choose your timing wisely."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And if that is all.." He made a motion at the door.  
  
"Yes it is," I picked the vials up. "Thanks again sir."  
  
"Yes yes," He was already in deep thought and I thought it best to leave him alone. I walked out and ran into McGonagall and Lupin.  
  
"Er- Hello." I quickly slid the vials into my pocket although I was sure that Lupin saw it, no idea if McGonagall did or not.  
  
"Hello Mis- Kayla."  
  
"Hi again Professor Lupin."  
  
"What are you doing here?" McGonagall's usual concern.  
  
"I just needed to talk to the Headmaster."  
  
"Why didn't you owl him?"  
  
"Somethings are even too private for owls Professor, now if you excuse me.." I turned around and left, McGonagall left me alone but Lupin followed.  
  
"Thats Veritaserum in your pocket isn't it? And you aren't going to your house." Lupin said out of McGongall's hearing distance with a slight concern in his voice.  
  
"Yes and Yes."  
  
"What is he doing to you? Anything?"  
  
"Nothing I'm not approving,"  
  
"Then why the need for Veritaserum?"  
  
"Personal reasons."  
  
"Anything I should be worried about?" I turned around.  
  
"There is nothing that anyone or thing should be concerned about. I am fine and we are getting along great, although it might be hard for you to comprehend. Severus isn't exactly friendly around anyone else."  
  
"He's not getting too friendly is he?"  
  
"Not that its ANY of your business, but no he isn't. and if you'll excuse me, I'm going home."  
  
"You call it your home?"  
  
"He treats me better than my parents sometimes."  
  
"If he ever does anything-"  
  
"Believe me, I'll be out of there before you could say apparate. Which is where I am going right now, I'll talk to you later, and please come back and teach, you are my first Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, but from what I have heard you've been the best. Thanks again for you concern, and I hope to see you soon."  
  
"Goodbye Kayla."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
******************************************************  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?"  
  
"I had to do something."  
  
"AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, OR WAKE ME, OR LEAVE A NOTE?!"  
  
I walked over to the table and picked up a piece of paper which I had written my whereabouts.  
  
"oh, sorry.." He answered when I picked up the paper. His face looked sad and I knew I had given him a fright.  
  
"Its alright, thanks for worrying, I forget someone actully cares around here." I went up to his arms and hugged him, I knew he needed it.  
  
"What to you want to do today?"  
  
"Can we just read?"  
  
"If thats what you want."  
  
"I do. Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Yes I am fine," He gestured me to go.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute, I want to change."  
  
"alright."  
  
I quickly took out the vials and hid them in my drawers, These would need to wait a little while until the right day came.  
  
"What are you reading?"  
  
"Some potions book."  
  
I lifted the book above my head so he could see.  
  
"Mm Potions and their uses, one of my favorites."  
  
"I'm going to assume thats a good thing." He laughed again.  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"Kinda,"  
  
"Lets eat."  
  
Days and weeks went like this, Relaxing mostly in his arms. As Voldemort had promised Severus was gone a lot and Kayla was starting to get restless with him gone. She had many nightmares about him. She knew that she would have to go home soon, sometime around July 1st and term started in September. She could tell him she had to go, but she knew she needed to use the Veritaserum sometime before she left.  
  
"Good morning." She woke once again inside his warm arms and chest.  
  
"Morning. Can we talk?" I got out of bed.  
  
"We can always talk" He sat up and I grabbed a vial of Veritaserum.  
  
"No can we talk..."  
  
"Where did you get that?"  
  
"I have my sources. and he requested I take two, so you can do it to me later, but not today, not in 5 hours that is."  
  
"If thats what you want. You ask me and I will tell the truth. I must, choose wisely otherwise you might hear things you don't want to know."  
  
"Yes I know."  
  
"give me it then." I handed the bottle to him and he gulped it down with a face. "Ask away."  
  
"Lets start with the awful ones. When did you become a Death Eater?"  
  
"I was 16, 6th year at Hogwarts."  
  
"Why did you become one?"  
  
"I'm not really sure myself. popularity I guess. no good reasons."  
  
"I don't care if they are good or not."  
  
"fine, I wanted sex, friends and to be like Lucius." My eyebrows raised. "I know stupid mistake of mine."  
  
"Do you regret it?"  
  
"Of course,"  
  
"Did you regret it at the time?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"How many times have you had sex?"  
  
"not sure 10 - 15 times, i would say."  
  
"with how many girls?"  
  
"8"  
  
"Did you love any of them?"  
  
"Just one,"  
  
"And her name?"  
  
"Sarah."  
  
"tell me about her."  
  
"Blonde hair, popluar, Slytherin, my ex-girlfriend."  
  
"ditzy?"  
  
He laughed. "How do you think I bedded her so many times?"  
  
I even laughed at this. He smiled. "Are you enjoying this love?"  
  
"Yes, and I'm sure you are already planning your revenge."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Trust a Slytherin to be ahead. I only have a few more Questions ok? How many people have you, killed?"  
  
"I was hoping this question would not arise."  
  
"Well answer it, please."  
  
"The truth, well it has to be the truth of course, is I'm not sure. I'm going to be frank, I have killed more than I have wanted and should and got more from it than I should, I should be in Azkaban."  
  
"so when you said you were to weak to kill-"  
  
"I was lying."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Becuase I thought you would leave me, No one wants to date a serial killer."  
  
"Were you involved in the Breuantion's death"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you kill them any of them?"  
  
"no."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I messed up once, and accidently killed someone else, a death eater.. Voldemort doesn't want me to kill anymore, I'm glad I'm alive."  
  
"Tell me about your family."  
  
"Damnit I hoped I wouldn't need to answer this.."  
  
"Is it that bad?"  
  
"It is to me, My father was a death eater and was like Lucius except for the physical features. He often had sex with many other woman besides my mother, if she was my mother, and soon she killed herself of grief. I loved her but still think she wasn't my birth-mother. Then when I turned 16 I turned into a death eater too."  
  
"Did your father die?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Remember the Death Eater I killed?" I gasped. "That was my father."  
  
"Oh my god, you said it was an accident.."  
  
"It was partly, I was planning to kill him later, but killing him at the time stopped me from having to kill many other people."  
  
"Any siblings?"  
  
"Just a brother, never knew him really ran away when he was 15 I was 10"  
  
"one more and then you can sleep."  
  
"thank god."  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Ok sorry one more, What do you think of me?"  
  
"I think that you are very smart and special, sometimes you are annoying but you always repay me with your love and I think that you are beautiful and I think that I don't deserve you."  
  
"You can go back to bed. I need to think a minute."  
  
"If you cry on me, I know it will feel better."  
  
I couldn't help but smile, he knew me too well..  
  
He got up and smiled at her sleeping body. He went downstairs and took some asprin, He would have a headache for awhile even though the Veritaserum had worn off. He should have expected it. She would have wanted to know these things a lot sooner than she asked. He had found her letter from her mother earlier. It read as:  
  
Dear Kayla,  
  
Hows it going over there? I trust you and that is good because I have no idea where you are but I know you are alone with that man of yours. I expect you to be home before your "Andras" comes. Hes coming the 5,6,7 of july if you forgot. Lightning is here and you have always said you wanted to show off in front of him sometime. This would be the time with a horse like that! Deb is worried about you not coming to see Lightning and your friends are worried also. Not as much as me though, at least tell me that you are ok and tell me you are still a virgin, and I swear if you aren't you'll wish you were dead. Better see you or recieve an owl before July.  
  
Love Mom  
  
He felt terrible about what he had brought on to her. He knew she didn't care and that she loved him, he also knew that he would use his half of the Veritaserum tonight.  
  
After dinner he put the vial onto the table.  
  
"How about an after dinner treat."  
  
"I was wondering when you would pull that out. I was hoping it would be soon cause I have to-"  
  
"Leave. Yes I know. I found your moms letter. Sorry for reading it."  
  
"Its no problem. I'm sure this tastes awful doesn't it?"  
  
"No, it tastes terrible." I swallowed it and made a face.  
  
"You are right."  
  
"Start by telling me the truth about you and mike, I want to know the truth about what he was like and how you two were together." I sighed, this was going to be a long night.  
  
"Well I'll start with my first school relation, Mr. Kraynt. We were basically just friends and he took me out for dinner every once in awhile. Back then I wasn't really popluar, but people looked up to my dating standards. I had rules like no kissing until the 5th date, or hugging at school until the 7th date. People followed them. And then one morning I need help in Language Arts and I went into the room normally and soon we were making out in the room, I was breaking all the rules for him....  
  
"Please I just need help with this paper!"  
  
"Don't you just want me a little?"  
  
"I have a boyfriend."  
  
"So?"  
  
"SO!?"  
  
"Come on a little kissing won't matter!"  
  
I don't quite remember how he did it but soon we were making out. And then MR. Kyant saw us, and well he was pissed off at me and mike for awhile."  
  
"So basically Mike taught you to throw away the rules and just have fun?"  
  
"Basically."  
  
"After I kill him I better thank him for that" we laughed for a second and then he continued. "so you lied to me about him always wanting sex?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Well he did want sex a lot and always wanted to undress me and hold me will I was naked, I didn't want that though, When I got my letter to Hogwarts I told him it was over."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me the truth at first?"  
  
"I just told you I did, in a way."  
  
"mm Do you love me?"  
  
"Yes Of course I do!"  
  
"Just making sure. and uhh why do you like someone as ugly as me?"  
  
"FIrst of all you aren't ugly! And second of all, because you are handsome and you care about me, you are itelligent and you were something I can't have."  
  
"I'm something you can't have?"  
  
"were"  
  
"explain."  
  
"Well everyone hated you and you hated everyone else. If I could get you love me, it would be an accomplishment."  
  
"Well you have accomplished it, Now tell me about the andras guy."  
  
I laughed and he just looked at me with a coy smile. "What?"  
  
"Well hes a guy with a sexy accent.."I gigled. "The worst instructor you could ever have, I have only rode for him once because his prices are so high, but still it was basically hell. I heard he got a divorce, but we all saw that coming, his wife was really jelous when he started teaching at the barn. I've been waiting to ride again and show off in front of him."  
  
"Sounds good to me as long as I can watch."  
  
"He'll insult you."  
  
"That ok. Want to go to bed?"  
  
"Yes" He picked me up even with my objections. After laying me down on the bed He said he need to get something. I was confused and still undressed and got into bed. When he returned with a box in his hand I was a little worried. But then when he kneeled on the floor. I got up and I couldn't supress my anger.  
  
"Why?! We can't do this! you are 8 years older than me and well yeah we can't be seen toghther, you are my teacher!"  
  
"Kayla, kayla, Relax! Please we can work this out, just relax and listen to my plan!"  
  
"Oh you already have a plan!?"  
  
"I have been thinking about it yes I know that we can't be seen together or anything else but why don't we still get engaged?"  
  
"Because well Because..Where to begin?! People don't want to see a 23yrold and a 14yrold get married, and hogwarts that would be hell if anyone knew we were!"  
  
"Well we aren't going to tell anyone beside close friends."  
  
"So?! what if they accidentally tell? what if one of us does!?"  
  
"Can't we take that chance." I paused for a second I was trying to say no, but I will still under Veritaserum.  
  
"Damn you."  
  
"Why?" He got his smile on.  
  
"Oh you know why cause I cannot answer your questions the way I would normally."  
  
"So you want to say no to that?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"But you have to say yes"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Then get over here and let me put this ring on."  
  
I couldn't do anything else, I did love him, and I did want to marry but still things were left alone for now until I could argue the case better. He smiled as he slipped the ring onto my finger. It was gold and then it had four diamonds around a blue stone of some sort. I kissed him and we went to bed.  
  
I woke up and it was cold, I looked around and Severus was gone, but the  
  
sun was shining so I knew he wasn't with the death eaters. I had a terrible headache and I sat up and started rubbing my head. Then Severus walked in and gave me a glass of water and two asprin.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"yeah morning, thanks."  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Been better, much better."  
  
"Can you try to come downstairs?"  
  
"Why now?"  
  
"We have visitors."  
  
"yippee.."  
  
"Don't worry, Its just Dumbledore.''  
  
''Just? I'll be down in a minute."  
  
"Thanks love," and he kissed me on the forehead.  
  
When I walked downstairs and went into the library I saw Severus, Dumbledore and a lady around her 30's with brown hair and green robes on.  
  
"Good morning Kayla."  
  
"Morning." I tryed to sound happy and I tryed to smile.  
  
"Have a truthful night last night?" He winked at me and Severus and smiled. "Kayla I'd like you to meet Professor Herndy."  
  
"Hello,"  
  
"Hey, I heard you were the last riding instructor."  
  
"Barely."  
  
"You were a good one." Dumbledore said  
  
"Thanks, so you are the new riding instructor?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Cool." I could actully smile now, "I'll be looking foreward to a term without working all night."  
  
"About that.." Dubledore said and looked at me. "I assume you won't mind keeping your special talents class with Severus?"  
  
"No I don't"  
  
''Thats good then. I have heard that you haven't been riding Lightning much."  
  
"Yeah sorry I'm going home tomorrow, and I'll get to ride her more then."  
  
"Good then, Well I'll leave you two alone then alright?" He stood up and Smiled before talking again. "Oh, and congratulations Kayla." He looked at my hand and Smiled his eyes glittering.  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"See you in september if not earlier!" He exclaimed before they both apparated away.  
  
"You know for not telling anyone you have told a few people!"  
  
"Oh relax."  
  
"Alright, I'm going back to bed"  
  
"Lazy!"  
  
"Damn Straight!" 


	2. July

Well here comes chapter 2 of the sequel not yet named.. (have any ideas do tell..) and I need to rate this one a little higher on the scale. some talk about sex and the usual swear words. hope you like!  
  
July  
  
"What the hell are these?!" A nice way for me to wake up on the last day at his house in awhile. I looked up and had to laugh as he was holding up the pair of blue jeans and t-shirt I had brought for him to wear when he came home with me.  
  
"Clothes."  
  
"Muggle clothes!"  
  
"Good job."  
  
"You are impossible you know!"  
  
"Oh am I?!"  
  
He plopped down on the bed beside me after leaving the clothes on the floor.  
  
"I'm not wearing thoose"  
  
"Even for a kiss?" He looked at me for a moment before leaning over and kissing me. I sat up and crawled into his lap and put my arms around him.  
  
"Do they have to be blue?"  
  
"If you want to be normal. I got you a black shirt, be happy for that. And you'll look fine with that trench coat you are hiding in the back of your closet."  
  
"I am hiding it? and why do you snoop in my closet?"  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" I laughed and he started tickling me, and I burst into giggles. Both he and I knew that him barely touching my stomach would make me burst out into giggles, and I figured the only reason he did it was to make himself smile, because thats what he did when he tickled me. "STOP IT!" I tryed to shout between giggle fits. He finallly stopped and kissed me. "Thank you! I need to pack!"  
  
"You are going to leave me?"  
  
"I have too, for mothers sake. You are welcome to join me, I'll need your support when I tell her why I have a new ring on my finger."  
  
He smiled and hugged me again."You don't regret accepting a ring under Veritaserum?"  
  
"Of course not, well not really."  
  
"Not really?"  
  
"Well I still think its too soon, but I do love you and well yes I do think we would get married even if we aren't engaged right now, so I guess I don't see a problem with being engaged."  
  
"Good." He hugged me again. I sat up and went and started packing.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Hallo mum!"  
  
"Hello dear. Quit using that fake acccent of yours! And you are late."  
  
"Sorry mum took me longer than I expected to pack."  
  
"Well you better hurry up!"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Oh thats right, I forgot to tell you! You have a date at 7 with a worker of mine's son!"  
  
"What the hell! Mom! I have a boyfriend!"  
  
"Its 5 now, and he's going to pick you up at 6:45."  
  
"Mom! I have a boyfriend."  
  
"Why are you still here? go get ready!" What a bitch...I screamed at the top of my lungs when I reached my bedroom. A half an hour later I found myself in my room trying to find something to wear. Knowing my mom would object to not wearing something nice and not shaving my legs I had to do both. I was despratly trying to find something to wear when Severus came in.  
  
"NOT NOW!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Oh I'm just going on some fucking blind date just please my fucking mother for some fucking reason she just won't fucking understand that I love you!" After screaming that I fell into his arms and I was crying and he just held me tight.  
  
"So I'm guessing you haven't told her that we are engaged."  
  
"She would have just ignored me anyhow. Damn it, he'll be here in 15 minutes!"  
  
"You look great."  
  
"I should always look great to you though! Not that In need to look great for him, I'm more trying to please my mother. Please believe me in the fact that I will NOT have fun and I will want you her when I get home!"  
  
"I believe you. Now quit crying and breathe, Don't worry about this so much, go have fun, I trust you." I looked up at him for a minute and smiled. He trusted me. Gosh I love him.  
  
"Thank you thank you thank you!" The doorbell rang. "See you later!" I kissed him and smiled. There was a knock on the door and Severus winked before leaving me. "Come in."  
  
"You look great. Hes waiting for you downstairs. Where did you get that ring?" It was meant more as a statement than a question thankfully, I wanted Severus here when I told her. There he was. Brown hair and brown eyes, He was tall too! You're engaged you're engaged.  
  
"Hello," He stuck out his hand. "My name is Alex."  
  
"Hi," I shook it. "Kayla."  
  
"You two have fun!" I wanted to puke.  
  
"bye..."  
  
After we got in his car, a convertable- Severus forgive me, Alex started the conversation out with something that relieved me.  
  
"So did you get forced into this too?"  
  
"Yes, I found out 2 hours ago."  
  
"Can I also assume that you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"er- worse."  
  
"A girlfriend?!" He sounded disgusted.  
  
"Not that bad," I laughed. "A fianceé, but er don't tell anyone ok?"  
  
He laughed too, another relief. "I just have a girlfriend!"  
  
"So this night just gonna be fun?"  
  
"Yeah just like a party. What do you want to do?''  
  
"I don't really care. Being away from my mother is good enough for me."  
  
"Well lets talk about it over dinner."  
  
That night actully wasn't bad. We had dinner which was great-and free. he was cute and then we went dancing. I found out his mom was my mom's boss and that was proabably why we were together, and the fact that they both hated our dates. I found myself looking at the clock and seeing it was already 10:30 and we both had to be home by curfew- 11- so he took me home. I did hug him because I did have a good time, but I was still happy to be home. I walked in the door seeing my mother wanting a minute by minute explination-which she wasn't getting.  
  
"So?!"  
  
"It was fun."  
  
"Fun?! come on, was he a good kisser?!"  
  
"Mom I didn't kiss him."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"First of all you don't kiss until the 5th date! Second of all- well just hold on."  
  
"Why?''  
  
''I think you are waiting for me."  
  
"Yep!" I stood up and walked over and kissed him.  
  
"why are we waiting for him?" my mom was pissed! Yippeee!  
  
"Because we have something to tell you."  
  
"I swear if you are pregnant..."  
  
"I'm not"  
  
"Than what is it?"  
  
"We are engaged." I said it flat out with my mother looking at me like I was an idiot.  
  
"April fools was a few months ago dear, now what did you really want to tell me." She tryed to smile and force a laugh.  
  
"Mom, I'm telling the truth."  
  
"You you can't be! You're too young!"  
  
"Mom we aren't getting married tomorrow!"  
  
"SO!"  
  
"Mother! WHY CAN'T YOU GET IT! I LOVE HIM!"  
  
"This discussion is closed."  
  
"GOOD!" I ran up stairs and tankfully Sev was right behind me. In about 10 seconds I was changed and laying on his body crying. I had just collapsed on the floor and he bent down with me and held me. I fell asleep that night crying.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Please I know that this is hard for you." After I lyed her in her bed I walked downstairs to see her parents discussing at the table, good I needed to talk to them. "I want you to know it was my idea and we don't plan to marry for a long time, its just we do love each and we thought it was right."  
  
"How can you be so sure that you both love each other?" He father was actully more mad than her mother was and looked now.  
  
"We asked each other under Veritaserum- A truth potion."  
  
"But why so early?!" Her mother asked me.  
  
"I believe I already answered that," My patience was short even with adults, "But if you missed it, We love each other. We thought it was right. I know you don't approve of me and her together but you must understand this. I'm not exactly the son-in-law you want and I can't expect to change your thoughts on this, but please just give me a chance ok? If I am good enough for Kayla, I should hope to be good enough for you!"  
  
"We accept it." Her mother answer and silenced her father with her hand.  
  
"good, and good night."  
  
"Night" Her father was to angry to talk so her mother answered for him. I returned to her room.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Downstairs."  
  
"why?"  
  
"You are nosy"  
  
:"So? get to bed, I'm cold."  
  
"Yes ma'am"  
  
"Sorry the bed is so small."  
  
"I don't care- its cozy."  
  
I laughed and he pulled me close to him, which I loved and I went back to bed.  
  
I woke up sometime late. The sun wasn't shining and Severus was making circles on my stomach. I could just somehow know that he had been doing it for awhile and I wondered why he wasn't sleeping. I put my hand over his and I knew he was a little startled.  
  
"sorry"he mumbled  
  
"no, It felt good, why are you up?''  
  
"can't sleep. obviously."  
  
"I was just wondering!" my objection to his sarcasm. His object to my object of his sarcasm was a kiss, and then he pulled me close and hugged me.  
  
"sorry"he told me again in a soft voice as he pulled me close.  
  
"It's alright, just try and sleep ok?"  
  
"whatever you say."  
  
"Get up you guys!" My mothers usual routine of waking me up. I looked up at her and she was smiling. What the hell did Severus say to her? "I have to admit you do look cute together." She said while she was closing the door.  
  
A groan came from Severus.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"Tired."  
  
"That makes two of us. How many hours did you get?"  
  
"4 or 5."  
  
"Well I have lived on 2 and a half so you can do it."  
  
"I have lived on zero for 48 hours, so I don't think its a problem."  
  
What was I expecting.. he was a death eater... He got up and started changing and so I went a took a shower and got out of the bathroom for him, for some reason, he did everything with a wand. When I got back into the room I greeted him with a kiss and he hugged me, I started to play with his hair.  
  
"Why don't you cut it?"  
  
"What?''  
  
"Why don't you cut your hair?"  
  
"I don't know.."  
  
"I think you should." I gave him another kiss and then walked out of the room letting a confused Severus follow me. Why on Earth should he ever cut his hair!? I laughed to myself knowing that he would be kinda cute if he cut his hair. I stopped for a second for him to catch up. "What about a ponytail?" I didn't even have to look at him to see the look he was giving me. I burst out laughing and he hugged me. As we walked down the stairs I could hear my mom on the phone.  
  
"Paula, is Jessica over there? No she isn't? well ok thanks anyhow." She hung up. "Help yourself to breakfast." She was worried. I stopped for a moment and thought and worked my way into my sisters thoughts.  
  
"Shes at Julies house."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just call over there, She will be there, trust me." I turned around leaving my mom confused but then she reached for the phone and called up Julie's parents.  
  
"Good call." Severus said while I was giving him a cinnamon roll.  
  
"I have no idea why I did it.."  
  
"Because you're a Gryffindor"  
  
Soon the week was up and I found myself up at 5am trying on riding pants to see which ones still fit me. Severus had 'something' to do, but as dawn was breaking I didn't think he would be with the Death Eaters. I smiled as I put on some clothes and went downstairs to ask for a ride. I don't think I have ever been downstairs to see my parents at this hour. My dad was just sitting at the table drinking his coffee, but my mother was jumbling things around a bit.  
  
"Mom can I get a ride?"  
  
"ask your father."  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"One minute.." He drank some more coffee before getting up.  
  
"Sorry I can't come watch you maybe later ok?"  
  
"Fine mom! Lets go dad!"  
  
"Good morning Kayla! I didn't think I would see you for awhile. Its only 6am."  
  
"Yeah tooooo early for me! I might scare Lightning being here so early!"  
  
"Guud Morning" Andras came and took my hand which his kissed. Why couldn't he have done this about 6 months ago?!  
  
"Good Morning Andras. What time do the lessons start this morning?"  
  
"7am, Donna, Me and then Meg."  
  
"Alrighty then, Enough time to ride. Severus is coming," I smiled at Deb and she could see I was happy.  
  
"Good, We will have a nice chat!"  
  
"You will not!" I laughed, "You'll be telling him stories that might come up later" Andras was just there listening to our conversation."Be right back!" I jump and grabbed Lightning's halter and went to get her. She whinnied when I went outside and I was happy to know she remembed me.  
  
"Hiya girl!" I went up and started taking her out."Sorry I haven't been here I was spending time with-"  
  
"me?" Said a fimillar voice.  
  
"Yes him!" when I got up to him I hugged and kissed him and walked into the door with my arms around him. "Donna in the crossties?" I shouted and my objective turned around to see me and Severus together. He looked horrified. Sev must have saw him because I heard him laugh and say "I'm assuming thats Andras?"  
  
"Yes she is, Sorry hun!"  
  
"No problem. Stalls are just as good!"Then I turned to Severus. "Will you get her brushes? pleasssee??!"  
  
"Yes, where are they?''  
  
In that box of there love, don't talk to anyone if you can possibly manage it." He started to leave. "Oh! and you do look pretty sexy in jeans" I smiled and gave him a small kiss, which I was sure Andras saw it. He just smiled and laughed.  
  
"Isn't he sweet Light?"  
  
"Here ya go''  
  
"Thanks luv." We brushed mainly in silence and I decided that I would ride bareback because I didn't have to much time. I had put on my helmet and riding boots and gloves and bridled Lightning and I was noticing Andras was doing what he was good at- nothing. "Give me a leg up?"  
  
"Shes tall."  
  
"And so are you! Come on! If not you can hold her and I'll leap up."  
  
"What about one of thoose mounting blocks?" He pointed at one.  
  
"Those are for wimps."  
  
"Ah, and having your Fianceé give you a leg up isn't?"  
  
"Just give me one!" I saw him roll his eyes and he walked over and gave me a leg up and I slipped the ring off my finger. "Keep this for right now. I don't want to lose it"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"You can sit in the hayloft or just grab a chair down there. But they will talk to you." He grabbed a mounting block and sat in the middle which was fine because I was planning on doing circle work. I thought I wouldn't get to see Andras sit next to Sev and start a conversation. But it did happen and I saw Severus using the same voice he reserved to students and I could tell that he was trying to ignore him. But when I heard Andras's voice I was actully suprised.  
  
"Guud Kayla! Try fleaxing her mure tu de inside." Pause while I tryed.. "'How long have yuu been riding?"  
  
"Just over two years I believe."  
  
"I wuld have expected at least 5 years. What are yu planning on duing after cullage?"  
  
"I'm not really sure yet, it is 8 years from now." I said in a little annoyed tone.  
  
"Well there is an Ulympic scout in this area that could teach yu."  
  
"An Olympic scout?!"  
  
"Yes, I believe that is what I said. Canter her."  
  
I loved cantering so I did as he said and pushed her into a canter. She had one of the best canters I had ever rode and Andras seemed pleased.  
  
"You must have very strung legs. I have never seen anyone sit so still. Try lengthening your legs, they are very long and will be most useful streached out."  
  
Was that a compliment? from Andras?! I knew that Deb and Donna were probabaly jealous and I could tell that when I heard Deb speak.  
  
"Andras, Could you help me over here with Tux."  
  
I could almost feel his disgust in his answer "Yes.." Which I thought was suprising, who wouldn't want to help with her 'perfect' dressage horse? But back into what he had just said to me. Olympics? Me in the olympics was like some kind of dream. I Had never really thought of it..well that hard there was no possible way to get there before..but now, the next Olympics were in a few years lets see it was the summer of 96' the summer Olympics would take place in Atlanta and then in 2000 in Austrailia. You only needed to be 16 to get into the Olympics for equestrian sports and I would be 18. This might actully work. Except he said the trainer was around this area. Where I was less than 3 months of the year. Would I be able to pull this off? I have only been riding for 2 years and he's asking me to compete in the biggest competition in the world in 4 years. There was no doubt I was better than most people riding this long but still I don't think that I am good enough to compete  
with people that have been riding all their lives. If my mother let me, if Dumbledore let me, I would try, I promised this to myself. I knew I probably wouldn't have to worry about the Olympics for awhile, I needed to train and then try-out for them, which meant hard working and training. Severus's voice brought me back to earth and I hopped off Lightning as he spoke.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
:"What do you think?"  
  
"You ask me. I think I'm still asleep."  
  
"Come on, Do you want to or not?"  
  
"Severus! This is every little muggle child's dream as being in the Quiddich world cup is to little wizarding children! It's not a matter of wanting, it is a matter of talent of which I lack! And time! I can't be expected to go on a plane over here everyday to train and there is no way that I could be good enough with only working three months a year!"  
  
"But you can ride at school." We were both aware of our audience and were keeping wirzarding words out of our loud conversation.  
  
"I can only teach myself so much! I cannot get into the Olympics by teaching myself, even books will not teach me what I need to know!"  
  
"Well than quit school, stay here then do whatever the hell you want! leave me there I don't care." He was pissed off and he started walking off.  
  
"Get the hell back here I am not finished with you." As I turned around I could see everyone was staring at us and when I saw that they started back trying to look busy. He turned and looked at me. "You know I would never quit school! School means more to me than any damn horse could do. And before school is you! I could never leave you and you know it otherwise I would have never said yes to you! And we both know I wasn't lying that night. Now if you leave me right now you can keep the damn ring that lies in you pocket and never speak to me again. You can keep being the teacher from hell and I'll continue being the student from hell. OR you can stay here and discuss how I can perhaps do both things instead of jumping to conclusions by thinking I want to leave school for this." Oh god that was painful. too painful. But I concentrated on Severus's eyes and they were different. They now had some kind of resepct for me now I was yelling at him and he was usually the one making  
everyones elses life hell.  
  
"Fine but this converstation isn't over."  
  
"It's far from over." He walked over to me and hugged me which I was very thankful at the time for. I was afraid I was going to lose him talking to him like that. "We really do suck at keeping secrets Sev. Add three more to our knowing about engagement list." I wanted him to at least laugh but he only took the ring back out and put it back on my finger.  
  
"I don't care if they know. I just don't want Draco Malfloy to know.."  
  
"that would be hell."  
  
As we took care of Lightning I could hear whispers between Deb and Donna. Most started with Deb, Queen of Gossip.. great by noon everyone that ever rode here would know that I was engaged. A 14 year old. What was I thinking... Most of them were like this:  
  
"She's engaged then? shes too young and hes too old, what like 30?" or this  
  
"I never knew she could talk and swear like that expecially to her Financeé"  
  
Or this: "The Olympics, shes not good enough.. Just Andras trying to stay in the country."  
  
The first one I corrected the suprised pair by answering them and saying he was 22. the next one I was a little suprised they thought I couldn't be pissed off and the third one made me laugh. No wonder Andras was being so nice, but I figured that he still might be serious about the Olympics because he had already seen I had a steady boyfriend. Or that is what I hoped... I stayed and watched a few of Andras's lessons and then after that I decided to leave because me and Sev really did need to discuss this. So Andras came over to me as I was getting ready to leave.  
  
"Here are de numbers for the Ulypmic trainer." He handed me a piece of paper that was folded in half. "U'll need tu ride for her, and she thinks yu are guud enugh she will train you for free, if she still does that kind of stuff"  
  
"Really? Thanks a lot." I put the number in my pocket. "Bye everyone, see you later... not really any idea when.. Bye!"  
  
A numerous good-byes from everyone there, the only reason I didn't want to go was because as soon as I left they would be talking about my engagement. We knew it wasn't safe to apparate home so I called my mom who came in a couple of minutes and while we waited we went out side and I talked to him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just got a little too pissed off."  
  
"You were right it's not your fault it was mine."  
  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you that way though."  
  
''Don't be, it was going to happen sooner or later. Your mom is here."  
  
We went home and both took showers, mine with water- his with wand. After I got dressed we went downstairs and I sat on the couch and saw my mother, sister and obviously sister's boyfriend took up the other chairs.  
  
"Who the new boy sis?"  
  
"His name is Bill."  
  
"Hey Bill."  
  
"How was riding dear, did you get to show off?"  
  
"Yeah it was fine," I didn't think I should tell her I had a huge fight with Sev.."oh and I got a number for a girl who might train me to go in the Olympics- if that's cool with you." Took a minute to register.  
  
"What?!" Almost both of them at once.  
  
"Well Andras thought that I was a 'guud enugh rider'" I mocked his accent. "for the Olympics."  
  
"But you have school."  
  
"Yeah thats kinda the problem."  
  
"We'll talk about this later, who is the lady's name?"  
  
"oh umm I left it in my sweatshirt. Sev will you please go get it?"  
  
"Sure" He returned a minute later my mom still worried about this.  
  
I opened up the note to see a name I reconized. "Patricia Herndy.. Severus you don't think she is related or is..."  
  
"She is, well otherwise they have the same name.."  
  
"Well there is something I don't need to worry about anymore besides the fact I might not get accepted."  
  
"You'll just have to try your hardest."  
  
"May we join your private conversation dear?"  
  
"Well I guess that the Olympic trainer just happens to be the new riding instructor at Ho- school."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"I'm going back to bed.."  
  
"Its only noon." Jessica said disapointed I would miss their makeout session.  
  
"I got up at 5am though."  
  
"So did I." My mom said obviously agreeing with my sister that I shouldn't go back to bed so early.  
  
"Well I am tired and I don't really have anything to do so I might as well sleep."  
  
"You have a list of phone calls."  
  
"where?"  
  
"On your desk."  
  
"K thanks."  
  
I ignored most of the phone calls and then called my real friends to tell them the good news. Halfway through Severus announced that he was going home to do some stuff and that he wanted me to spend the night over there. I told him I would try and then he left. I heard the doorbell as I was finishing up my last call when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"One second! Yeah I'll talk to you later about the party Jen, Yeah see ya later. Come in"  
  
"Hi." Oh god is was Mike.  
  
"Uh Hi MIke, do you er need something?"  
  
"Just wanted to talk." He smiled.  
  
"Alright then have a seat." I pulled the other chair out. "Anything special you want to talk about."  
  
"I miss you. Even more now, last year at school I was just expecting you to walk in to my class sixth period like usual. and now it's worse. I miss you all the time I miss you at home and I miss you."  
  
"Well I really am sorry, but I am engaged."  
  
"I thought we left that question behind when we decided to break up.."  
  
"No Mike, I'm not engaged to you nor was I ever, I am engaged to Severus and I am sorry but we can never be back together, as much as you try."  
  
"You got engaged to him?"  
  
"I love him Mike, and truthfully I wasn't ready to get married to you, and it a couple of years I will be ready for Severus, and I don't really know if I eve wanted to marry you either.."  
  
"Fine then, I'm out of here, and Congratulations about the Olympics your mom told me, I'll make sure to tell the other teachers about it. I'm sure you'll do great."  
  
He closed my door and walked out and I hopped onto my bed and layed down thinking about what had just happened. I certainly love Severus more, don't even think about it.  
  
"Time for dinner hun."  
  
"K mum."It took awhile for my eyes to adjust. I had been asleep for awhile. I walked downstairs and I was planning to go to Severus's house after dinner.  
  
"Wheres your boyfriend?" Jessica asked in an annoying tone.  
  
"You haven't told her?" I would have guessed that they would have told her about my engagement.  
  
"Told me what? Did you guys break up?!" She sounded happy.  
  
"No we haven't told her, thought you might want too.."  
  
"Sure whatever, Jes, we are engaged. Pass the bread please." Bill looked a little amused and Jes was pissed off and slammed her fist down onto the table.  
  
"Damn you!" She got up from the table and stormed up to her room with a confused Bill behind.  
  
"Whats wrong with her?"  
  
"Well you are a lot younger than her, I mean it's kinda weird to have your younger sister engaged before you."  
  
"I guess, sorry if Bill and her are engaged tomorrow." I meant it as a joke but I could almost see smoke coming out my fathers head. "I'm going back to Severus's house after dinner, we need to discuss certain matters about Olympic trainings."  
  
"Have fun dear. I am proud of you, I'm sure you will be great."  
  
"Thanks mum." After dinner I packed a few things and apparated over to Sev's house where I caught him in his potions lab brewing something. I observed him quietly for a moment and watched him pour and stir. "Want to help?" His voice woke me up from a silent stare.  
  
"Sure, I'm not very good."  
  
"Your one of my top students, expecially since you started two and a half years late." I walked over to where he was working and rolled up my sleeves.  
  
"What are we making?"  
  
"Something for Dumbledore."  
  
"Which is?" He added what looked like daisy roots.  
  
"You are going to guess when we are done."  
  
"Come on its the summer, give me a break!"  
  
"Just guess I have just started so you'll get to see most of the indgredents."  
  
"Ok so you just added daisy roots, right?"  
  
"Correct, and now I am going to add one sliced caterpillar."  
  
"mmhmmm."  
  
"Stir it some." I did. He paused for a second, not really and idea why. "alright now we don't put the shrivelfig in until last so lets put in the rat spleen."  
  
"You can." He laughed, I smiled. Him laughing was a rare occasion, but it was happening more than when I first met him.  
  
"Just a dash of"  
  
"Leech juice and then the Shivelfig. Let simmer until a bright green color. It's a shrinking potion."  
  
"Correct, and you say you are not good at this. I didn't ever teach you this either just imagine if someone accidentally stuck their finger into it.." We both laughed and finished adding the ingredients while I answered.  
  
"I wouldn't mind if Draco Malfloy did, If he made his potion right I could step on him."  
  
"Yes that would only get me in more trouble with Lucius, which I don't need. Alright its done. Did I miss anything?"  
  
"Not really," Besides me talking to my ex... "Jessica got all pissed off when she found out we were engaged."  
  
"mm" He was busy moving the cauldren over.  
  
"I'm going to bed."  
  
"me too."  
  
The rest of the week went by pretty fast. I continued to spend more time at Severus's house than I did at my own, but on one of my daily visits home I found out my sister was going to be at work and my parents were going to some dumb opera or something like that and I invited Severus over to watch a movie.  
  
She asked me over last night in bed. I was a sense of comfort to her and I prayed to the gods that I wouldn't get called away that night. I had already agreed to staying at her house that night too.  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"yeah I am."  
  
"Sound happier Sev."  
  
I don't remember much of the movie because about halfway through she layed down on me and could see her breasts. I tryed hard to concentrate on the movie but the movie was quite insane itself. It had some guys throwing cows off a tower and then some other guys killed a bunch of other guys and some people were looking for a shubbery, and then that coconut thing...but when I couldn't help staring at her breasts any longer I bent over and started kissing her on her chest.  
  
"Yes?" She asked me as if kissing her was geting her attention.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
"Is it over?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Can we go have sex now?"  
  
"Severus, we agreed no sex till marriage."  
  
"We did?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"When"  
  
"When I took the ring from you."  
  
"I don't remember us talking about that."  
  
"It's just the rules of relationships, the girls tell what the guys to do."  
  
"oh."  
  
"My sisters home, lets just go to my room."  
  
"Alright." That night was close to heaven. She decided to let me give her a massage and she took off her shirt for it. She said sex would have to wait but at least I could see her breasts. With my hands I made her gasp in pleasure and after awhile we heard her parents get home and went to bed.  
  
"I don't want her sleeping with that horrible man!" It was late and I had woken up to my parents yelling, father first.  
  
"Well you better get used to it! It's not like they are having sex in there."  
  
"Better not be, although he probabaly can't even do that right he's such an asshole."  
  
I let out a little giggle and I heard and felt Severus move. I whispered to him. "You up too?" He whispered back a yes and held me tighter.  
  
"Oh you think you are so fucking cool huh? Your daughter is one of the best students in school and she started two and a half years late! Who cares if she's 8 years older than her, they are obviously in love."  
  
"I bet it's that stupid Jennie girl she hangs out with! Her parents are 12 years apart! Mom is right!"  
  
"Oh your fucking mother has no idea how much these two are in love." I heard their bedroom door slam and then I heard my dad bang on the door a minute before stomping downstairs. I had to laugh for a second but then knew I needed to get some sleep. The next week I need to practice hard because I knew I needed to call Professor Herndy about the lessons. I hope I get in.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
OK HUGGGGGGEEEEE Author's notes.  
  
Or weeelll longer than mine usually are.  
  
-----Just thinking about the REAL HP books..-----  
  
What if Snape and Sirius are really brothers.... that would explain another sense of hate twards each other...  
  
Will JKR include the Twin Towers attack and Osama Bin Laden..or what if Voldemort is really Osama bin laden???CREEEPPPPYY!!!! lol  
  
Alright back to my book.  
  
Sorry these take so long to write. I have decided to get evil and not upload chapter 3 untill I have 3 reviews and not upload chapter 4 untill I have 4 rewiews and so on... If you want me to e-mail you when there is a new chapter to my story just e-mail me and I will get right on it. I'm not sure what else to write.. oh I was going to make Professor Hendy be sarah- his ex.. but since Kayla is gonna have to get along with her new riding instructor I thought best not to.. Well some intresting things in the next chapter, very very interesting dreams and I think it be best if someone writes a review.. hehehehehehe  
  
Love Kata  
  
P.S. I changed my penname to Katarina Smuller. 


	3. August

August  
  
I woke and realized that a month from now I would be starting school again and I wouldn't be able to spend as much time with Severus. But I didn't have time to worry about that, I needed to go talk to Professor Herndy. When I had owled Dumbledore about it, she was at school. I got up and got dressed silently, he had to leave during the night so I wrote him a note where I was going even though I told him the night before and I pinned it to the pillow hoped he wouldn't miss it this time and have him get worried. I then apparated to school and found myself knocking on McGonagall's all to fimillar door.  
  
"Er hello Miss miller. The password is soda pop.."  
  
"Thanks." I smiled and she closed the door, I could tell she wasn't read for visitors yet. I walked over to the gargoyle and found myself walking up the steps and knocking on the door.  
  
"Come in Miss Miller." I let myself in.  
  
"Sorry to be in here so early but I was wondering could you tell me where Professor Herndy is?'' I could tell her had been up for awhile and was working on paperwork.  
  
"Yes, I believe shes at he barn actully. She takes a ride every morning, so she should still be out there."  
  
"Thank you very much headmaster."  
  
"It's not any trouble Miss Miller." I let myself out of the room and started to walk down the stairs to the stable. What if she wouldn't train me? What if I was an awful rider and Andras was only trying to stay in the country? I was really worried what if she didn't even want to talk to me at all. What if she wouldn't even let me ride...?I was walking outside towards the stable when I heard an unmistakeable gruffy voice.  
  
"'Morning Kayla."  
  
"Good Morning Hagrid. How are you doing this morning?"  
  
"Fine Fine, ya goin' to see Professor Herndy?"  
  
"Yeah I have some information to discuss with her, Good-bye Hagrid."  
  
"Bye Kayla!" and with a little wave we both set of again. I was a little nervous as I went into the barn. True to Dumbledores thoughts she was riding and she had a very nice bay gelding, or so I thought because he wasn't acting like a stallion. I stood for a moment and watched and she was obviously busy doing something. I watched her for about five minutes while she was with her horse. I could tell she was done when she dropped her sturrips and loosed the reins. When she got by me she hopped off.  
  
"Good Morning Miss Miller."  
  
"Good Morning Professor Herndy, It's Kayla, you aren't teaching me."  
  
"Well what do you want Kayla?"  
  
"I need to talk to you about you Olympic T-training." I stuttered on the last word and my palms were sweating. Oh no back to when I get stomach aches before each ride.  
  
"Go and wait in the office, if you know anything about horses you'll know horses come before people."  
  
"Of course Professor Herndy." I walked in the office. Ok so she was really mean. That was good wasn't it? Was she strict or just a bitch. I was really worried now, did she want to chew me out in here or just wanted to tell me that Andras was lying and trying to make me look like an idiot. Someone had finally made use of the Office and I wondered if her quarters were in the barn now. There was a desk and chairs with some papers laying on the desk and there were some quills. I could see the one of the doors was a bathroom and the other one might be her room and no doubtly locked and I didn't bother trying to open it. The opposite side had a huge bookself which had horse books on the first shelf and horse magazines on the second and then a couple of helmets on the bottom shelf. I was picking up the latest edition of Witches and their Horses when she walked into the room.  
  
"You can borrow any of those you want, same with the books."  
  
"Thanks, I have never heard of any of these."  
  
"I heard you were new to the wizarding world. So about this Olympic Training. I'm guessing Andras told you about me?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Alright, it was smart of you to come here yourself and not call. Everytime I go back to my muggle house I have close to a hundred messages and over half of them are girls. But I do teach if you are good enough. Do you have your own horse?"  
  
"Yes but she is at my house- well at my stable."  
  
"Oh alright. How did you er get her there?"  
  
"Well my instructor thinks we flew her over but we really rented a trailer and took her from my house when we apparated her over with an invisablity cloak on."  
  
"That's smart, I'd like to see you ride tomorrow if you can manage on getting her over. I'll set a stall up for her, and you can put your stuff in here." She walked over to the door I thought were her quarters and motioned me to come in. The room had big boxes in them and when you opened them it was big enough to lay down on the ground and stand in with a foot above to spare. There was room for three saddles and there were at least 10 more of these boxes in the room. The bottom was meant for brushes and there was a bar on the top for clothing.  
  
"I think you can even change in here if needed. This is going to be yours and I hope I can see you tomarrow mounted at 6am, if not I shall hope to see you the next day same time. That's not too early?"  
  
"Not at all. Thank you."  
  
"I hope to see you tomarrow. Oh yes, her stall is right over here. I'll get some bedding, hay, and water in there. You'll need to bring your own grain if you want some."  
  
"Alright thanks again, I'll go and work on getting her over here."  
  
  
  
When I woke up I found her note as soon as I woke up and I found that she must have felt bad about me getting worried over last time and made sure I would find the note. I had taken a sleeping draught and went to bed after my short but teadious meeting with the death eaters, anything under 4 hours is short. I figured that I needed sleep badly and the only way for me to get enough was to take a sleeping draught so I would not have any nightmares. It was late in the afternoon when I woke up and I wondered why she wasn't back yet. She was an early riser and no doubtfully there before 9 or 10, so then why wasn't she back. I decided to go and read a book while I waited for her to return, hoping that she would. I pushed the unhappy thoughts out of my head as I read some of my favorite Shakespeare books.  
  
It was quite late when we finally got lightning settled in after I lunged her a bit and then got home it was already 7 and after my mother insisted on me eating dinner with the family it was 8 before I knew i had to leave if I wanted to be awake at all for tomarrow. They all wished me good luck and kisses as I went up to my room to apparate. Inside his masion I needed to read his thoughts about where he was- the library. When I walked inside the room I saw him sitting in his chair by the fireplace with the back of the chair to me. I walked up silently behind him and was about to put my hands over his eyes when one of his hands shot up and grabed mine.  
  
"Never- ever try to suprise a death eater, for future refrence."  
  
"Did you miss me?" It was bad enough for him to be a death eater- I seriously didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"Of course." He turned around leaving his book in the chair and getting up to hug and kiss me. "So?" He held me at arms length with a questioning look on his face.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So? Where have you been all day?" I was about to tell him about the note he obviously missed again when he continued. "Yes yes I got your note but it does't take you a whole day to talk to a teacher about the Olympics. Is she going to train you?"  
  
"I just want to inform you, I could talk about the olympics all day, but I don't know if she plans to train me, I spent all day getting Lightning settled in and right now I am going to bed because I need to get up at 4am."  
  
"Oh god"  
  
"Too early?"  
  
"Don't wake me, please"  
  
"Aww whats the fun in that? As long as you don't worry about me while I am gone."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Night."  
  
  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!  
  
I moaned.  
  
"Get up"  
  
"Noo,," I moaned again. With that Severus shoved me off the bed. "OW! geeze what was that for?!"  
  
"For you to get up turn off the bloody alarm and let me go back to bed!"  
  
I hit him and went and got ready to go. Before I left, I gave him a kiss and apparated to the barn. I found Professor Herndy cleaning her horse's stall with a wand, yes! no more icky stall cleaning!, and Buddy was all tacked up and she had her helmet on so no doubt she would be riding soon.  
  
"Good morning Kayla."  
  
"Morning Professor Herndy."  
  
"Patricia please, and not Pat, I think it sounds like a guys name." I chuckled softly. "Glad you are here, Your lesson will still begin at 6am though."  
  
"Alrighty, I'm gonna go groom her now."  
  
I walked to the office and retrieved her brush bucket and a bottle of conditioner and rubber bands. I had extra time, I should make her look nice. After close to a half hour of braiding her mane and tail and quickly brushed her, she wasn't that dirty anyhow. Light was happy to recieve so much attention after me abandoning her for Severus. I did love him more than her just a little bit but don't tell her.. After another half-hour of saddling her and then changing my shoes, watching Patricia a little and putting my helmet on I was bridling her up and grabing th lunge line for a quick run before we started. She usually didn't need this but it was early and I thought she might want to streach out, and I had the time.  
  
"She looks beautiful Kayla." She was laughing.  
  
"Hey! She wanted to look great for you!"  
  
"Did she or did you?" I laughed and she smiled. I looked at the clock as I was unhooking the lungeline and throwing these things into the office, I would put them away later. as I was getting on I needed to breathe and relax, this was the beginning of my Olympic career, I needed to ride the best I could.  
  
"Bend to the side."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it Kayla." I did and she snatched my leopard helmet cover off my helmet with a tug. "You will not be using this around me. Continue warming up."  
  
Oh god, prepare my death. "Halt at X." Came the voice at almost exactly 6am. I did as she said and she walked over. "Is this how you normally wear your stirrups?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"They are at least 2 holes short. You have excellent legs that should be streached to their full potential. Legs forward." She fixed my stirrups but didn't stop her from critizing me. "You don't ride with a crop?"  
  
"No I don't, I don't really need one."  
  
"Well you will with me, you can borrow one of mine for today, but you should have your own." After she fixed my sturrips she went and got a crop. "Do you know how to use one?"  
  
"Yes, keep it over the thigh, I know how, I just well er can't very well..."  
  
"Any other problems I should know about?"  
  
"I tip my head to the left a lot and it's hard for me to legs back."  
  
"Alright, well thats realitivly small, We can work on that. Now walk on the rail and we'll get started. Good now push her into a trot. Legs and whip in correct place. good now do a diagonal withOUT killing me and switch your posting at the correct time. Try and make her straighter. Good effort, Could be better. Do you know what a teardrop or a half circle is?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good do one at H and then another at M and keep changing like that untill I tell you to stop, and remember to change your posting diagonal. I see what you mean about your head, yes good straighten it more. Alright good but turn earlier and bend her a little more. Get more contact! Legs! Whip! Alright do a figure 8! again withOUT killing me. You do need to bend her more. thats good. Head, Legs Whip! bend your elbows. good. Alright now in a second I want you to canter twice in the circle you are in and then go full arena once and circle her at the other end twice and then trot around the arena once and put her into a walk. Understand?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good so now continue." I did as she said and she said nothing while I did it. I was walking with Lightning still in hand when she talked. "That was good! Now have loose reins and let her walk out and catch her breath." When she said that I almost passed out in the saddle. "You catch your breath too! You might want to get off and streach out a little, and put your stirrups up one hole." She was busy moving poles and jump standards over when I got off fixed my stirrups and got a drink of water. "How high have you jumped so far?"  
  
"Just two feet."  
  
"Alright, make sure your helmet and girth are tight and mount."  
  
Was that supose to make me feel better? Because I now felt more scared than I did before.  
  
"Just walk her a bit more and then you can start trotting over the poles." I let her walk a bit more untill she was cool and had caught her breathe before picking up the reins and start a trot. "Alright, Legs, and your whip is alright! good, but heels down. A little more energy over the poles, yes thats good. Alright, don't run over me." She put the poles up to like half a foot. "Alright now you will need more energy for this GOOD! Excellent! Alright a few more times over. Legs. good. More energy. Cut the arena short so she has more energy. Ok you can walk for a second. I'm going to raise the last pole to 1 foot. OK you can trot again. Now make sure you kick her right before the jump and grab mane if you have to. pole pole pole Kick! Execellent. Go around I am going to raise the pole. Alright same thing. You said you have jumped this high so you'll be fine. pole pole pole Big Kick! Great great great!! Want to go to 3ft?"  
  
"Sure?" I was terrified. But I needed to do this.  
  
"Great! Alright now you will raise forward a little if you need too and make sure you kick and use a little whip because this is a big one. Alright pole pole pole HUGE kick!! Alright! that was good, Now let her walk and tell her she was a good girl and then you two can be done." After telling Lightning she was a very good girl, noting that that was a lot more work than they had done ever she was good. But were we good enough? About a half hour later Lightning was cool and I decided since she was so sweaty I would give her a bath and then dry outside while she could graze a little. Outside there was a front yard with some green grass and so I plopped down on the grass and watch Lightning eat.  
  
"You two are great together."  
  
"Is this like one of those don't call us we will call you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Does that mean..."  
  
"You are good and in 4 years you will be better. Now I am not saying you are good enough then and I'm not going to say you ever will be and this is going to be hard work." She sat down beside me. "This is going to be hard and if you get into the 2000 Olympics I don't expect you to be more than an alternate. If you do actully get in I will support you and cheer for you but you have to understand, you will only be 18, most people are a lot older than that. I want you to know that you should try your best but if it is too hard for you just tell me and you can stop or slow down."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"From now on, If you still prefer mornings you will train as many mornings as you can. I will be a bitch while we train but I want to be the person you can talk to if you need anything. And I don't want you to worry about the other kids, you are a little higher on my list than them so I can be more friendly. Don't be afraid to ask questions either, you should be asking a lot more than you do and so I mean just ask."  
  
"Alright." She laughed  
  
"Are you Okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, I'm just tired, and I think I just got accepted to be trained for the Olympics."  
  
"Yes you did, and I think you should go share with your financeÃ©"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You can do it, If you try"  
  
"Thanks again you are the greatest." I hugged her and ran over to lightning. "Come on Lightning! I want to put you out so you can go roll and go and get dirty! Talk to you later Prof- Patricia!"  
  
I got to Severus's house to find a note that said he was at my house, I wondered why but quickly took a shower and apparated to my house. I always apparated into my room because the shade was always pulled and the door was closed for this reason. As I walked downstairs my parents Severus and my sister where sitting in chairs talking. They actully looked plesent there together.  
  
"soo?" Severus saw me first and asked and when he did everyone turned and looked at me.  
  
"Shes going to train me." my mom screamed and then went and hugged my dad and sister, I thought that was weird, but Severus came up to me and hugged and kissed me.  
  
"I knew you could do it. Good job" and he smiled at me.  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"Don't tell me you need to get up at 4 am again"  
  
"Ok I won't"  
  
"But you are going to anyhow?"  
  
"exactly" He groaned and my family came over and hugged me.  
  
"Congrats Kay!"  
  
"Congrats sweetie!"  
  
"Kayla there are a list of phone calls and mail in your room."  
  
"Thanks mom I'll go look now."  
  
"We are going out for dinner to celebrate! The WHOLE family!!"  
  
"great." I was walking up to my room and Sev laughed when he heard this. "When she says whole family, she means it, you'll get to meet everybody!"I walked into my room and Severus took the usual spot on the bed while I flipped on my comp and got the phone and looked at the list. There were the usual phone calls I ignored and I looked at the mail a couple letters from my cousin, a skating party invation that I would go to, and then the usual horse magazines and catalogs. Before I could start calling Lawrence popped on the caller ID while it was ringing. No way out of it anyhow.  
  
"Hello?" I answered  
  
"Hi! You are home!! Welcome back hows it going?!" Megan replied  
  
"Fine." I said unexcitedly  
  
"Great! did you get my invatation?" She said excitedly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Great I was wondering maybe I could come over and practice rollar-blading or something before then." She was still excited, typical popular girl..  
  
"Sure, the party isn't for like a week though."  
  
"Yeah well I just wanted to reserve you quick, I invited some of your other friends too like Jany,"  
  
"Jennie" She doesn't even know her name...  
  
"yeah whatever and Alicia and DeAnna, and the one ashley girl."  
  
"Cool"  
  
"I guess, but you should really start hanging out with the right crowd"  
  
"I do hang out with the right crowd." I was pissed how dare she!  
  
"Have you talked to anyone since the last day of school?"  
  
"I think so, why?"  
  
"Did they tell you what Mike did?"  
  
"no, tell me" what would mike do?  
  
"Well you know how we all gather in the team area and play games on the last day?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Well I heard he was crying, but I just saw him run out of the area, and then Mr. Kryant went after him."  
  
"wow"oh my gosh I can't believe he would, over me?  
  
"Yeah, you really had an impact on him."  
  
"I had no idea."  
  
"That new guy of yours though, he needs a haircut."  
  
"I'm trying!" Really I am!  
  
"and a new color!"  
  
"That I don't mind, I'll talk to you later call next week and I'll see if you can come over."  
  
"Alright! bye!"  
  
"bye"  
  
  
  
"Whats the new news?"  
  
"nothing Sev"  
  
"Whats wrong?" He was somewhat persistant  
  
"I said nothing"  
  
"Alright fine. I'm here if you want to talk about it."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"You'll tell me soon."  
  
"Or?" I would to.  
  
"I'll read your mind and find out."  
  
"You wouldn't"  
  
"I wouldn't? I wouldn't bet on that,"  
  
"Please just leave me alone."  
  
"Ordinarily I would ask you whats wrong, but if you want me to leave you alone I will."  
  
"thanks."  
  
I had finished making my phone calls and sraightened up my room with no help from Severus. He could tell I was very stressed and he wanted to know why.  
  
She finished her phone calls and went to bed untill dinner, she was really stressed and I really did need to know why. I knew my space and I didn't pry. I let her sleep on me as I pondered things and ways to get out of this dinner tonight.  
  
"Hello Kayla! And your boyfriend um Serveas."  
  
"Severus. Nice to see you again, Sarah."  
  
"Yes Seveas" Severus rolled his eyes and just walked towards the table. I went and sat down beside him.  
  
"I'm so sorry you need to be here." I whispered to him  
  
"Its really alright." The table was loud with my family busily chatting just what I had hoped for. "Are you feeling better kay?" Severus Asked  
  
"yeah yeah I'm fine."  
  
"You don't sound fine."  
  
"good observation."  
  
"Whats wrong then? You have a chance to be in the Olympics this is like the best ever!"  
  
"I know I should be happy but I find myself unhappy and wondering why." He hugged me which made me feel good, I cry easily and I didn't really want to cry here. Dinner turned out to be pretty boring, I would rather have boring than horrible so I was alright with it. I was wanting to go when my mother stood up and hit her glass with a knife.  
  
"I think we should all remember the reason why we are here tonight!" I whispered into severus's ear "to gossip?" she continued. "I would like to tell my daughter that we will be there for her if she gets in to the Olympics or not, and I can only wish her the best of luck as she goes back to school. I also know that she and Severus do have an announcement to make," I groaned. "So I will let them make it." I stood up preparing my doom, I was shy even in front of my family."  
  
"Well I would like to thank you all for coming and celebrating this with me. I would like you all to know the things I was told today that I knew, but I am not sure if you do or not. It's extremly hard to get in the Olympics. I may not be good enough, I may never even get to be an alternate, but it won't be because I didn't try. This is going to be very hard on me and take up a lot of my time and I would like to have Severus stand up," I paused while he did, and I turned to him for a minute. "I would like to thank you for being here for me right now and I hope you are there in the future. There is no doubt that you love me and no doubt I love you." I turned back around. "Which is why we are engaged. I know I am young and I know about the age difference, but we are ready for this commitment to each other. I want to thank you again for showing up and supporting me." I sat down and the room was silent. I turned and looked a Severus and he smiled at me, the encourgement I needed. My aunt Sarah stood up now.  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
She only said one word before sitting down again, but that was enough to get the whole table smiling and back to normal. About a half hour later I was saying goodbye to my family, and they were finally pronouncing his name right and saying congrats to us and me and finally I found my self home and safe to be myself. Me and severus stayed at my house tonight.  
  
"AHHH!" A blood curtling scream woke me up and I heard sev wake up beside me. "KAYLA THERE IS AN OWL IN HERE!" I started laughing and ran downstairs. I found an owl sitting peacfuly on the banister and I was wondering why there was so much commotion.  
  
"It's alright mom its just an owl." There was a small package below it and I picked it up noticing Patricias fimaller writing. Damn I missed riding today.. I opened the package to find a newspaper, noting that it was from florida, and a hand written note. I read the note first.  
  
Dear Kayla-  
  
I hope you don't mind being a celebraty for a few months, It seems our good friend Andras has once again stretched the turth to make a good article for the paper. Congratulations it seems that everyone now thinks you are going to the olympics. I hope you relize this is not the truth. If rita skeeter gets ahold of this there is no telling what you will be doing next... I can picture to many horrible things. anyhow try to keep this a secret but I doubt we will have any luck. I once again hope you don't mind being famous.  
  
-Patricia.  
  
I then picked up the newspaper and looks down at the article.  
  
14 Year old Destined for Olympics says Equestrian Rider.  
  
Andras Selzberth states that he will not be riding for the USET and that he will be riding for his orginal country, Hungry. "The only competition that I am worried about would be Kayla Miller, she is only 14 but is a strong willed rider." states Selzberth. So whom is this Kayla Miller? The Equestrian Team only excepts riders older than 16 so in two years she will be ready and since the next Olympics will be in 2000. When I asked him if he was sure that she would be there he only said, "Shes got more will power than anyone I know, shes a good rider and in four years she will be much better." So it looks like in 2000 we will be watching a new girl compete!  
  
"That no good-" I ran up stairs to see Severus sleeping I laughed as I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper to write back to Patricia.  
  
Patricia-  
  
Alright what an asshole, although I am happy to hear such good things from him. I don't mind being famous, but I don't want to be famous for something I don't deserve. I won't tell anyone I promise, although its going to be kinda hard because a few people already know. I'm sorry I missed riding today, I'll be there later today and then I will come tomorrow morning at the regular time.  
  
-Kayla  
  
"Do you care telling me whats going on?" My mother asked as I was putting the note on her owl. I grabbed the newpaper and gave it to her.  
  
"Read that" I took my mo a minute and then she looked at me and smiled.  
  
"None of that is true? or what?"  
  
"He has no right going and telling people that I will be in the Olympics!"I stomped upstairs back to bed.  
  
A couple days went by with nothing but soon there was an article on the front page about me and suddenly I had the phone ringing off the hook. Severus had to go and 'something' and I didn't really want to know what that was. When Megan called I was slightly happy to accept her phone call. Jennie was at her one camp thingy and Ashley was at some dance camp, although they both promised to come to the skating party for my sanity.  
  
"Hey! Hows it going?"  
  
"Not to bad."  
  
"The skating party is tonight! Can I come over and practice with you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Don't you need to ask your parents?"  
  
"They won't care."  
  
"Alright be over in a few!"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Good bye!"  
  
I went down and strapped on my skates and then skated down the driveway while I was waiting for Megan. She arrived in a couple minutes. We skated for few minutes not really talking about anything.  
  
"Oh by the way, congradulations on being in the paper."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"How do you do all it?"  
  
"Do all what? Well first you groom and the saddle-"  
  
"No not that! I mead you are perfect at everything! You have a great voice and you can dance and ride and draw! Oh and act! geeze what aren't you good at?" I certainly have covered magic too I thought. "I almost expect you to start flying or something." She laughed and I forced a laugh out too.  
  
"I'm not really that perfect at all."  
  
"Do the newspeople bother you?"  
  
"I haven't talked to any newspeople."  
  
"Not yet? Well I am sure you will soon."  
  
"Why did you start being friends with me anyhow?"  
  
"Well Andrea, you know her dad owns ryan's?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well he accidently told her how much your parents got for the land that you sold to the store."  
  
"Oh. So you do only like me for my money?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"They why wouldn't you ever speak to me before?"  
  
"I just didn't know you."  
  
"And knowing that I am rich made me so much better?"  
  
"Whoa Kayla calm down."  
  
"I just don't think you should be judging people by money!"  
  
"Sorry to inturrupt this but I told you news people would find you soon enough." I turned around to see a truck with the KMSD logo on it, a local station.  
  
"Why am I so fucking famous!?"  
  
"I don't know but I'm gonna go skate home, hey I'll pick you up at 6:30!"  
  
"bye!"  
  
I sighed as I saw a lady hop out the van with a camra man close behind.  
  
"Miss Miller! Miss Miller!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you answer a few questions?"  
  
"A few yes."  
  
"Is it true that you will be competeing in the 2000 Olympics?"  
  
"No I am not, I might have the chance but that has not been decided yet."  
  
"Do you think you are good enough to get in?"  
  
"Not right now I don't, I am going to try my hardest, I might not even get into the Olympics at all"  
  
"IS it true that you are engaged?"  
  
"That, Is none of your business."  
  
"When were these rumors about you being in the Olympics Started?"  
  
"Andras Selzberth started them in a paper in Florida, I don't know why but I can assure you, I am not in the Olympics."  
  
"Will we see you competeing soon?"  
  
"I am mostly going to compete in the London, Scotland area, That is where I go to school and that is where my horse is."  
  
"Is it true that your trainer is Patricia Herndy?"  
  
"Yes that is true."  
  
"How have you been doing in shows?"  
  
"I have not yet competed."  
  
"Why do you think you will be in the Olympics?"  
  
"I don't, like I have said before, I am only trying."  
  
"Whats your fianceÃ©'s name?"  
  
"Once again that is not your business"  
  
"Ok thank you, Thats live and straight for the young girls mouth!"  
  
I was back from the skating party, It was hell. I went to Sev's hous to talk to him. When I didn't find him I took a long shower to wipe off the filth. I went down to library and found myself falling asleep. I let myself do it hopeing to wake and find Severus home.  
  
"Kayla?" Severus was shaking me.  
  
"Mmmwha?" I was still half asleep.  
  
"How was the party." He sat down in the chair beside mine.  
  
"Comparing to hell."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I forgot why I hate that place."  
  
"And you hate it why?"He took my hand and he was gently massaging it.  
  
"Well lets see, two people I know had sex in the boys bathroom and everyone else was practically doing drugs."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Except like me and jennie was about it. I left early."  
  
"How did you get home?"  
  
"er."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Cough, I apparated cough."  
  
"WHAT!? Thats totally against the rules! In a public place, In the open and you don't even have a liecense!"  
  
"The only ones out there were high anyhow, I couldn't get a ride from them!"  
  
"You should have called someone."  
  
"I didn't have a phone, Look severus, I could have died if I went with someone. I am going to bed."  
  
"As long as we are mad at each other can you tell me why you aren't acting like usual?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not Kayla?"  
  
"its nothing, let me sleep."  
  
"Its something and I plan on finding out even if I have to do horrible things." His last two words were enough to make anyone shudder but I blocked them out and fell asleep.  
  
My dreams were not good. They were not bad either. Very strange, that's what they were...  
  
i Severus was laying on the bed and he looked like he was resting. The shade was pulled up and the sun shined right in. A little girl with blonde hair came running up into the  
  
bed. Her dialog scared me. " Daddy! Daddy!" He woke up and pulled the little girl close  
  
He loved her and it was easy to tell. "Yes my sweet?" He pushed a lock of hair out ofher face. "Wheres mommy! Is she out winning the gold medal?!" /i  
  
Those last words made me understand that she was talking about me. I was sitting in the chair pondering my dreams and I had my feet propped up on the bed. I was watching Severus sleep. Was the child really ours? was I fortelling the future or just having a dream. I was deep into my thoughts when I heard another body and I turned to see a man standing next to me.  
  
"Shame to see Severus Snape with a lady body gaurd without even a wand!" My first thought was Lucius, but no, Draco was supposed to be a spitting image and this man looked nothing like draco. The man was tall and was dressed very well. He had black hair but it was short. Was this harry's Sirius? "Do you have anything to say my young lady?" He bent over and looked at me. Although he presence was unwelcoming he was friendly and plesent and didn't seem to cause any threat.  
  
"Excuse me my good sir but I do not gaurd over Severus. I also need not a wand."  
  
"Ah I see. Why do you not need a wand? Are you perhaps a muggle."  
  
"No, I am an unwandium."  
  
"Ha! Me too isnt the whole world?!" I could tell his voice was untrusting. I looked around for the closedt book and I levitated it and made it hit him.  
  
"I should think that you are not. any one could have stopped that, even ordinary wizards." I tryed to sound superior. "Now please announce whom you are."  
  
"I should think that the great Artimus needs no introduction" Ours eyes both turned to snape, now awakened.  
  
"Who added The great? And you reconized me!"  
  
"Its not everyone that Graduates two years early from Hogwarts. Of course I reconized you."  
  
"I wasn't sure if you would. Its been 12 years. and I didn't graduate two years early." Artimus said carefully.  
  
"Then you left, didn't want me to see you, why?" answered back regret in his voice  
  
"I was afraid you would inform father, not being a death eater would have," Artimus paused for a second, "killed him"  
  
"Apparently being one himself killed him." Snape said with a snort  
  
"Yes yes, I did not quit either, I was there just not anywhere for you to see. Dumbledore saw it best too."  
  
"ok wait!" I was getting confused. "You two are brothers?!"  
  
Their faces both turned to me sitting in a chair staring at the two having their own little converstation.  
  
"Ah, sorry hun."He motioned towards me and I smiled "Artimus this my lovely finaceÃ©, Kayla."  
  
"FianceÃ©? My, my you have been busy Severus." He smiled coyly and took my hand and kissed it. "A pleasure my dearest." My dearest? Where did this man get off calling me that.  
  
"Kay, why the hell were you up anyhow?" Severus obviously wanted to interrupt this.  
  
"Err I had nightmares." No way I was telling him about those dreams.  
  
"Mm.. you're lying." damn him.. "Artimus, do you want to stay here tonight. There is a room down the hall" He got up and by the time he was back, I was asleep.  
  
  
  
Before I knew it summer was over. The new DADA teacher would be no other than Professor Snape. Nope, not Severus, but Artimus. I was happy when he announced that because I had been very close to him in the past week and a half and he was a pretty awesome guy if you ask me. I have suspicsions that hes gay, but I don't say anything. I have decided to take Arithmancy with Hermione after she raved about how great it was. Truthfully I hate math but she said it was much different. That also means that I dropped Divination. Nothing hard for me. I can already read minds and if the dreams I am having come true, I will be able to see into the future. Yes the dreams have continued. All I know is that Severus is hurt somehow, and tha the daughter, rightfully named Katarina, loves him more than her mother, suposedly me and better be. I wonder whats happened to him. Anywho, I gotta finish packing. I'm going to Hogwarts tomorrow. Then the feast will begin! I can't wait to be back, even if it is school! 


	4. First Day Battles

I finished chapter 3, so you might want to make sure you have read all that one before starting this, once again I highly suggest you read the prequel before this, It isn't really that long and it give some background info. I wasn't gonna post this chapter before I was done, and I might be done with this chapter, but I really need some feedback on what I am writing, so if you never have written a review, please do today.  
  
Thanks Love Katarina Smuller ;)  
  
  
  
"Hurry Up Kayla! We want to get good seats!" Hermione was tugging on my shoulder pulling me into the great hall. I had been force to take the Hogwarts express as not to cause any more questions. We were in line waiting for everyone to file in. "Hey look, another DADA teacher, and look did Vector get fired?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Professor Vector, the Arithmancy teacher. He's been replaced look up there next to McGonagall."  
  
I looked up and saw a familiar face. He face looked like mine. We obviously had no idea that each other were magical. "Holy shit!"  
  
"What is it?" Hermione turned and looked at me.  
  
"That's that's, Michael!"  
  
"You mean?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
"yes my ex-boyfriend..." A split in the line was made when a dark figure came walking over.  
  
"Did you see the new Arithmancy teacher?!" It was a mix of anger and disbelief that no one had told him.  
  
"yes I did."  
  
"Are you not mad?!" He was surprised that I offered no reaction.  
  
"I am surprised that he is a wizard."  
  
"I hope Dumbledore is really having fun with this. I need to go. Conference later, alright?"  
  
"Yes." I whispered love you before he strode back up to the table and took my spot next to Hermione. Besides that fact of me taking turns gaping at Sev, Mich, and Arti. (my nicknames for them all), and an occasional glance at Dumbledore to see him smiling with great pleasure. As I said goodbye to Hermione at the steps I followed Severus to Dumbledore's office. We only had to wait a moment before Dumbledore and Michael came inside.  
  
"Well, well, well! You are a witch Miss Miller. And from the stories a pretty damn good one too eh?"  
  
"You're a wizard!" I couldn't help but smile. No! I love Severus..  
  
He Laughed "Well hello Severus." He said turning to Severus. "What did happen to you? I met your brother and he's a fine old chap!"  
  
Severus answered with a look and sarcasm. "Please, If you don't know how to speak in a British accent, don't try." I wanted to be alone. With Mich. Would Severus let me? Would Dumbledore? I walked over to where Severus was sitting and kneeled on the floor next to him.  
  
"Severus, can I please talk to Michael?"  
  
"For?"  
  
"I need to talk to him."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Things"  
  
"How long?"  
  
"I don't know, leave me alone! I am a human mind you! and I'll decide how long, what for and what about!" I raised my voice much louder by the end and Severus was looking at me strangely.  
  
"Fine then. See you in the morning." And he got up and left. I took his chair and with one look at Dumbledore he walked off leaving Michael and I alone together.  
  
"So you are a witch. No wonder that Severus always called you Katarina."  
  
"I had no idea. That you were a, a Wizard."  
  
"Went to school with his brother. and him."  
  
"Doesn't he recognize you?"  
  
"A Gryffindor? a Mudblood? Why would he." He snorted out.  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"Tell me things are not the same."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"And then you shall lie to me, correct?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Have you been called a Mudblood?"  
  
"Yes, until they found out my past. My grandmother."  
  
"I have missed you."  
  
"I missed you too Mich."  
  
Michael leaned up to kiss me on the cheek, and then a small peck on the lips but soon his kissed were deeper and more loving. This was wrong.  
  
"No!" I shouted after pushing him aside.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"This is wrong, this is horrible!" I shoved him aside and ran out of Dumbledore's office and ran in through the common room while bawling leaving the whole room with stares.  
  
"Why do you treat her like that?" Artimus was particularly bugging me after I had returned from the office and I was trying to get ready for my class tomorrow.  
  
"Like what?" I forgot how annoying my brother was.  
  
"Like she's a dog on a 10 centimeter leash!"  
  
"I don't treat her like that."  
  
"You do too! You need to know where she is who she's with and the last times she eaten or the last time she's gone to the bathroom like you are her nurse or something!"  
  
"She needs it!"  
  
"She does not! She did perfectly fine without you!"  
  
"I just need to show I care."  
  
"There are different ways my dear brother! Just you remember! Michael is in this very building. Any chance of pissing her off and she will run to Michael quicker than you can say your own name! Severus, she loves you but there is no question that if you push her too far, you won't get anywhere and you will be left empty-handed. I am going to bed! Good night!"  
  
"Night" God, he was right. She hated me. I treat her like shit. She should be fucking him right now. Not me.  
  
"Alright class get out your parchment sheets and copy this chart and fill in the rest, that is your homework, you have 5 minutes left to work. Use it or Lose it" The familiar voice of Michael ran through the classroom. It was tense in the classroom for only two people. Him and I. I finished copying the chart just as the bell rang. "See you Wednesday!" He said cheerfully.  
  
It was time for lunch as we walked out of Professor Luther's classroom. We were walking downstairs and met up with Harry and Ron on the way. We went into the great hall and sat down and started eating lunch. As everyone was mostly settled down the doors flung open and Patricia strode in. She had some papers in her hands and she walked over to the Gryffindor and threw a newspaper down on the table.  
  
"Horse show! This weekend!" She gave Ron a glare "Move!" She pushed him over and sat down. "Its on Saturday! I really want you to attend" She grabbed an apple and took a bite "I was thinking a couple Dressage Classes and then maybe a jumping class or two!" She was much more excited than me.  
  
"But I don't have any riding clothes."  
  
"Oh well, We will get some! Tomorrow! Right after school!"  
  
"Erm ok."  
  
"Come on! This is the beginning Kay! This is the start! Don't back out on me now!"  
  
"I'm not. Just already nervous."  
  
"You'll be fine! Seeya at 6 tomorrow!" She hopped off of the bench and walked up to the great table. She paused a second to talk to Dumbledore then went and took her seat. I looked over to Artimus and Severus. Artimus was apparently trying to engage Severus in a conversation even though Severus looked like he was sick to his stomach. I felt sorry for the students that had him this afternoon. That meant that I felt sorry for myself. I looked over to Michael and he was engaged in what looked like an exciting conversation with McGonagall, if that was even possible.  
  
"Miss Miller a moment after class." Severus voice boomed through the dungeons as we were working. I heard a snicker from a Slytherin, little did they know he probably just wanted to kiss me. I wanted to know what was wrong with him, he wasn't acting like normal. He hadn't even taken one point from anyone yet, knock on wood, he's heading towards Neville.  
  
"Neville," He hadn't said more than his name before Neville was shaking. "Can't you do anything right? I told you to make sure you add the ginger root after the armadillo bile not before." Not once did he ever raise his voice. He just was annoyed and tired. What is wrong with him? The bell rang.  
  
"You are to write three feet on the effects and importance of a Wit- Sharpening Potion, due Wednesday. Dismissed."  
  
As usual the class hurried out of the dungeons, I waited until everyone was gone and for him to lock the door. I walked over to him ready to embrace but when I got there he slid behind his desk.  
  
"Severus, what's wrong?"  
  
"Kayla, Do you love me?"  
  
I laughed, "Severus, do we really need to go through this?"  
  
"Well do you?" He voice was raised.  
  
I took his hand, "Severus, oh course I do." I looked at him straight in the eyes, mine with confusion. "What's wrong?"  
  
He didn't answer. His head remained low.  
  
"Fine. Don't answer. I have a horse show this weekend and I am going shopping tomorrow afternoon, I want you to come with." I turned and left the room. I was angry with him. I wanted to talk to someone. Whenever I was mad I could talk to Sev, now what happens when I am mad at him? Why did I want to? Oh, there's Artimus. Maybe I could talk to him.  
  
"Artimus!"  
  
"Hey girl, What's up?"  
  
"Have you seen Mich around?" Maybe I could just go say Hi?  
  
"Should you be talking to him?"  
  
"Should I not?"  
  
"I'm assuming you kissed him the other night." He opened the door to his classroom and walked in.  
  
"OK, how the hell do you know that?"  
  
"Where do you think I just came from?"  
  
"His room, I am guessing."  
  
"Yup, Went to the same school. Needed some catching up. He's, well He is kinda disturbed. Come in and have a seat, you need to talk to someone right?"  
  
"Yes." Ok, so Mich was sad? That is good right? No! You both need to get over each other!  
  
"Are you ok?" Artimus bent over and looked at me. "Who do you love?"  
  
"Art, If you knew how hard that question was…" He laughed.  
  
"Well, dontcha like one at least a little more than the other?"  
  
"I can't say that to you, I mean you are his brother."  
  
"Well you need to talk to someone don't you?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Well then, Fess up!"  
  
"Well here is my reasoning then. I love them both well at least I think I do love them both pretty equally. Except, one I am engaged too, plus one point, One I killed myself for, plus one, one hangs out with people who kill for fun, minus.. well a lot. So if you catch my drift, Michael is in the lead."  
  
"You give out points?" He laughed at me once again. He got up and poured himself a glass of brandy. "Want a drink?"  
  
"Art, I am 14, I am wayyy to young to drink!"  
  
"A good yes or no would be suffice."  
  
"I'm just saying you shouldn't go around asking students to have a glass of brandy."  
  
"You aren't an oridinary student."  
  
"I'm flattered?" He laughed, I smiled.  
  
"Want a glass of water?"  
  
"Nah I'm OK."  
  
"Are you really?"  
  
"You haven't exactly helped me on this problem yet."  
  
"Did I say I would?"  
  
"Did you say you wouldn't"  
  
"Look, I love my brother and all, but you need to be happy. You choose."  
  
"I'm gonna go talk to Michael."  
  
"OK, good night,"  
  
"Thanks for talking"  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Look please don't tell Severus where I am,"  
  
"Alright, see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye."  
  
  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
"who is there?"  
  
"Kay,"  
  
The door opened abruptly and he moved aside and ushered me in.  
  
"Thank god." He hugged me and then held me and looked straight in my eyes. Anyone could have seen that we wanted to kiss each other so bad. He moved his lips towards mine, but I moved from him, out of his arms.  
  
"I am engaged."  
  
"I have heard that," He was sad. I sat on his bed and he came over and sat next to me.  
  
"I am sorry, I really am, but I am so confused. I just I don't know. And until I do, I don't think I should be kissing you, although you know I want to."  
  
"You aren't breaking up with him?"  
  
"I don't know." He hugged me again, put his head in my hair and we rocked there for what seemed an hour, but really only a few minutes.  
  
"I Love you Kayla, and I don't care whom you decide you love more, but I just hope it is me, of course." He stated while staring into my blue eyes, his dark brown eyes searching me, trying to figure out what I was thinking. He leaned forward and this time I did too. But only for one kiss and then I went to the common room where Hermione was waiting, 


	5. Fights

I Severus lies in bed. I walk into the room and he turns towards me. I notice his hair is cut and he smiles. His eyes are no longer black and searching but almost happy. He lifts up his arm.  
  
"Look! It is gone!"  
  
"That is great," My words express much more feeling than my tone. He doesn't notice.  
  
"It hasn't ever fully gone away before, for short periods after harry did it, it did go away but never for so long. I am feeling much better now! I hope that I shall be up soon and walking. Just a few days from school too! I will be able to teach and everything. Did you get a chance to see Dumbledore and Harry? Are they feeling alright?" All throughout his speech I am changing into my nightclothes. He pays no attention to me but just stares at his arm.  
  
"Both fine, Both fine."  
  
"That is very good, very good I am happy to know they are both well! Are you feeling alright?" He takes a moment to address my obvious depression. The scene fades and I wake up sitting up and staring at a wall. I  
  
I cannot sleep for the rest of the night, after laying for an hour I get up and walk downstairs. I have not yet understood the reasoning behind a curfew but take it into consideration by grabbing my grandmother's cloak and heading down the stairs. It is very strange to be invisible, I think of how much fun I could have back at home. There is no reason to go home now, now that he is here. Mustn't think of him I remind myself and turn the corner. I have no destination and no where to even go so I find myself sitting on the ground. I hear footsteps and almost get up to run before remembering that I have the invisibility cloak on. Why it suprises me to see Severus turning the corner. He walks different. He seems to be like me and have no real place to go. He walks slowly very different than his usual stride. He steps past me and stops turns around and walks back. After a moment of staring at me he shakes his head and continues.  
  
"Do you wish to talk?" I ask interrupting his thought, he does not jump but turns. I pull off the cloak and he walks over to me and sits beside me. We sit in silence for a moment.  
  
"Is it my fault?" He asks turning towards me.  
  
"For what?" I ask back, puzzled.  
  
"For you to stop loving me." He put his head low.  
  
"I never stopped loving you Sev," I turn to him and our eyes lock for a moment. We lean towards each other and begin kissing, which lasts close to 15 minutes. Together we sit wrapped in each other's arms for awhile till I drift asleep.  
  
Voices wake me up.  
  
"Well what do we have here?! Two students out of bed?" I hear a cat meow after I recognize the usual sneer. I panic immediately until I realize he said two meaning that Severus is still next to me. I jab him in the stomach with my elbow. I hear a gasp, as Filch must have recognized Severus.  
  
"Uhhh I-I'm sorry S-Sir. c-continue with your uhh" he glanced at me, "B- business…" He stuttered and walked off.  
  
"Where do you wish to go?" Severus turned and looked at me.  
  
"I think, I will just go back to the common room.."  
  
"Good night then," He turned and kissed me before striding in the direction to the dungeons. I fastened on my cloak and made my way upstairs. I fell asleep quickly again.  
  
"Beep beep beep beep" The alarm went.  
  
"ugg SHUT UP!" I slammed my hand on the clock. It said 5 am. Why did it wake me up so early? Damn Wizarding clocks that set themselves for you. Oh well. I got up and opened my closet. I saw my riding pants and realized at once why I needed to get up at 5am. I quickly dressed into my riding clothes and went downstairs. Hogwarts was silent as I went to the main entrance and walked out to the stables. Patricia seemed to be the only soul alive on the campus. I stepped inside the barn and immediately heard her voice.  
  
"Whoa girl, whoa, settle girl" I walked into the arena seeing Patricia on the end of a lead line to a rearing chestnut mare. "Morning Kayla!" How could the woman be so cheerful while hanging onto a rearing horse?  
  
"And who might this lovely lady be?"  
  
"Crystal, Crystal Fusion." She patted her on the neck and the horse side- stepped over. "She's an American Saddlebred. She is also yours." She smiled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are gonna train her. But not today. Go get Lightning. You will ride her this morning. Crystal needs to settle in, and you need to get ready for a show!"  
  
I went and got Lightning out of her stall and hooked her into the cross- ties.  
  
I gave her a semi-quick clean and tacked her. I decided to lunge her this morning for about 10 minutes. After that I put on my helmet and mounted.  
  
"You ready?" Patricia popped her head out of a stall and asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright go ahead and warm up down there while I set up a jump or two." I went down in the other end and trotted for a little and set her into a nice canter. "Good Job, but keep your legs back and steady. Right yes that's good. Now trot and go over the poles to begin with." We went over those to loosen her up and then raised the jumps to 1ft, 2ft, 3ft, and 4ft and then all hell broke loose for a moment. I was riding her over the first jump when somewhere in her stall crystal grew restless and starting rearing, kicking, and bucking as well as snorting and whinnying. So we started going over the second jump when Lightning either first heard it, or Crystal must have said something wrong because Lighting shied while we were jumping and then bucked and a little rear and put that all together and I was on the ground. I was laying on the ground and Lightning came over and snorted at me.  
  
"Don't move!" Patricia came running over. "What hurts??"  
  
"My hip, knee and butt on the left side."  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"You can be done for the day. Visit the hospital wing though, when you get inside."  
  
"I'll be OK, I walk her out bareback.."  
  
"You go to the hospital wing! I don't need my star hurt for her debut!"  
  
"I'm fine!" I wasn't fine. I just hated hospitals. I would not go to one. Nothing eventful really happened the rest of the morning though I was trying my hardest not to limp. Classes went normal and Defense against the dark arts was quite interesting. Artimus was a great teacher. After all my classes it was the best though. Patricia was to meet me at the front entrance of Hogwarts before we went shopping. Severus, true to my wish, was coming along. Patricia approached.  
  
"He's coming?" She asked. "How's your hip? I hope it is fine and you weren't just faking it to be OK," Severus raised his eyebrows when she questioned the fall.  
  
"No, No it's fine, yes he is coming I was hoping you wouldn't mind."  
  
"No I don't. Come, come, it's a short walk to Hogsmeade." We walked there with Patricia mostly talking. Heavens knows about what but she talked the whole way there. We went to a store that I didn't even know existed and walked in. There was an older lady there wearing green robes and had black hair streaked with gray, which looked like silver.  
  
"May I help you?" The lady asked.  
  
"Yes, We are looking for one of everything. I need some leather tall boots, a pair of new riding pants, yours are a little old" she said to me before continuing. "Lets see, a shirt, and a jacket, and a velvet helmet. I hope you are in stock."  
  
"Fully," The woman smiled knowing she would make a big sale.  
  
"I haven't all the money for this." I whispered to Patricia.  
  
"Do not worry about the money, just shop, What size do you wear?"  
  
"Comfortably, usually a 34."  
  
"OK lets start with the pants."  
  
After a half-hour Patricia had picked out a new outfit for me. I had them on and was walking out of the dressing room with everything on.  
  
"Absolutely fabulous. Ha! That's a show!" She laughed a moment at her own joke. "Are you comfortable?" she asked.  
  
"Yes" I answered back.  
  
"Then we will take it all!"  
  
Later that night after the eventful shopping trip I found myself in Severus's bed once again. I was hugging him falling asleep.  
  
"God my hip hurts." I complained  
  
"That's not what you told Patricia."  
  
"Well I lied to her." I stated, and he laughed. "will you cut your hair?" I asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want you too."  
  
"Then no."  
  
"Why not?" I protested.  
  
"That is not a good enough reason, and not the real one." He began messaging my hip.  
  
"Well, the real one is because you aren't exactly the guy the public wants me to be with. They want me with a clean cut, all-American goody two- shoes."  
  
"Well I am not American but I have two shoes." He said with a laugh. "And what the hell do we care what the public thinks?" He waited for an answer but when I didn't respond he grew restless. "You do." He stated simply. Making the words seem wrong.  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Then leave, if you care about what other people think of me." I thought he was joking and I stayed put. He hand stopped messaging, "LEAVE!" He shouted and startled me. I got out of the bed and ran upstairs into my room. I was glad that the room was only shared with Hermione and me now. I didn't want anyone prying into why I was crying.  
  
Well I dunno if that was short or not. Well thanks for my new reviewer! And well I kinda let her into a secret so I better tell any one else out there that reads mine. There is going to be a fight scene, probably caused by over-viewing of Bridget Jones's Diary. Even though I have already wrote the whole thing, It won't be happening for a bit, but It will be coming up sometime this school year. Sorry for the delay, I wrote a chapter to my Lord Of the Rings story and paused on this one, I think I will be switching back and forth from now on.  
  
Bugger off!  
  
Cheerio!  
  
Kayla 


	6. Resolutions

I awoke at a normal time. Patricia had called off the lesson this morning to give me a break.  
  
"Are you OK?" Hermione was awake and looking at me.  
  
"Mentally or physically?" I asked as I was sitting up groaning.  
  
"Did," She paused looking at me while I was massaging my hip. "S-snape do it?" She shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Hell no. Leave him out of this. He would not harm me." I said with anger. "Why does everyone seem to think that he would abuse me? He is a very thoughtful man mind you. Very gentleman like and quite the romantic! "  
  
"Whatever you say.." she said rolling her eyes. "Who gave you the rose?"  
  
"What rose?" I asked her.  
  
"The rose on the nightstand." She said stepping over to the nightstand and picking it up. She handed it to me.  
  
"Never seen it before" I said twirling the rose between my fingers.  
  
"Weird. Oh well lets go eat breakfast."  
  
"One moment. I need to get dressed." I quickly dressed and went down to the common room. Ron and Harry were waiting for us and we made our way down to the great hall. I still had the rose in my hand and we were all talking about whom it could be from. We continued walking but Ron and Harry paused for a second and stood still.  
  
"Look at Snape.." Harry managed to say in a whisper. We both turned and looked at him and Hermione got caught staring at him too. But no, not me, I looked at him for only a mear second before running up and jumping onto him. As I jumping onto him the rose fell out of my fingers onto the ground.  
  
"You cut your hair!" I screamed and a few students turned to see what was going on.  
  
"I do believe that is what you wanted." He said in a deep low voice. He set me on the ground. "You are drawing to much attention to us." He bent over and picked up the rose. " I see you have found the rose?"  
  
"Its from you?!" I asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"God I love you." I said falling into his arms.  
  
"Hurry, or we will be late for breakfast." He stated as I removed myself from his body and walked down to the great hall. By the time it was over there were more than three students with open mouths walking towards the great hall.  
  
It's weird walking into a class and have everyone turn around and stare at you and then begin whispering again. I was sitting down in my usual spot and I could hear a conversation,  
  
"Well I heard that he cut her hair just for her!"  
  
"How romantic!" Two Slytherins chattered.  
  
Then Snape walked in. I smiled and noticed that his hair wasn't as greasy with short hair. After explaining the potion we would be making he asked us to go to our cauldrons and start working. I limped over to the usual one with Hermione.  
  
"Miss Miller," His voice called. "I believe that you shall be working with a new partner today." His eyes were glittering the whole time. He led me over to a girl that I hadn't ever really seen. She smiled shyly at me. I could tell she was a Slytherin by the green and Silver on her robes. "Miss Miller, this is Miss Yarrow." He said and then leaned over to me and whispered, "You should go to the Hospital for that hip of yours." That was all he said before leaving. She was quite intelligent and I barely needed to tell her what to do (had to do that with Harry one time). I felt Severus staring at me most of the time.  
  
"So, you are a Gryffindor?" She spoke halfway through the class period.  
  
"Yes, and you are a Slytherin I presume?" I asked back continually stirring our potion.  
  
"Yes, sadly. Sometimes I wonder why the hat put me there and then I remember." She giggled a bit at the last part. "I guess I'm purly evil inside me, but on the outside I show nothing."  
  
"I don't wanna hurt your feelings or anything, but I didn't even know who you were before."  
  
"You aren't hurting my feelings, being sneaky is a part of being Slytherin, well to some people." Her eyes darted over to Draco. "My name is Elizabeth,"She said holding her hand out, and I shook it. "And of course I know you, Miss Kayla Miller. Who could forget the first Potions lesson with you! Bravo by the way! Why weren't you placed in Slytherin?" She asked.  
  
"I'm not really sure sometimes, but then others I am. I can't say I am more of one house than the other. There are times when I am brave, times when I am loyal, times when I am wise, and certainly times when I am cunning. Surprised the sorting hat didn't add evil to the Slytherin part." I said to her hopeing I hadn't heard hurt her feelings.  
  
"We aren't all evil, I mean take your boyfriend for instance. He can be nice sometimes, can't he?" Boyfriend? I had never heard him had that title.  
  
"Yes, I wouldn't be going with him if he wasn't nice all the time." I said with pride.  
  
"So, He didn't hurt your hip?" She asked timidly.  
  
"Heavens and Hell no! It's a damned riding accident and I wish everyone would stop thinking he's abusive." I said in a quiet shout.  
  
"Sorry," She said softly.  
  
"It's not your fault, I'm sorry, it just has really been annoying me.." I dragged off and Severus walked up.  
  
"Excellent job you two, I of course picked wonderful partners for the two of you."  
  
"Lucky guess," I whispered and we both giggled behind his back. He turned and looked at us, we tried to stop giggling but we really couldn't help ourselves.  
  
"I could make more un-lucky guesses if you would want, Miss Miller." His tone was strict but he had a grin on his face. "You are dismissed," He said and turned around to inspect the other potions.  
  
"Seeya 'round." Elizabeth shouted as she left through the door.  
  
"'Bye!" I shouted after her.  
  
I went up to my room only to change into my riding clothes and go downstairs. I was going to work Lightning and then look at the dressage test for my show. I would have just enough time to do that and maybe a little homework. I hurried as fast as I could out to the stables.  
  
When the knock on the door came I almost expected it to be Kayla. I found myself correcting papers when the knock echoed through the classroom.  
  
"Come in." I stated looking at the door. When it opened an unlikely student came in though.  
  
"Sir I demand you share her with me, If not I shall tell father." Draco Malfoy protested walking towards the desk. The little boy knew nothing about nothing but thought he knew everything that was going on.  
  
"What are you talking about Draco." I asked him in a silky voice.  
  
"If she has good enough sex for you, I only think it is right to share her with me." The boy spoke proudly, but really had no clue.  
  
"You are so stupid sometimes, I wonder what happen to your father's genes sometimes."  
  
"I want her or I will tell my father." He screamed. Truly a spoiled brat.  
  
"Find some Slytherin bitch to fuck, she is not mine to give away and you telling your father is not scaring me at all."  
  
"You asshole. You'll pay for this." He shouted walking out of the room in a huff. A wonderful time to send an owl to his father.  
  
I was sitting in the library after dinner with Hermione. She was helping me with her charts for Arithmancy. I overheard a conversation between to Slytherins the table next to us.  
  
"Muggles are truly ruining our world as we know it." One boy stated.  
  
"Yes, I mean they pollute the whole world!" added another girl.  
  
"Well it isn't their faults they weren't born with magic." One girl added.  
  
Hermione I could tell was a little angry by their thoughts. I got up and walked over taking the empty chair at the table. Hermione turned looked at me and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well you are both right, It isn't our fault and yet we are ruining the whole world. In America especially, we say we are free and yet we treat anyone differnently with crap! I think that the 'muggles' need to learn how to take care of the area around them. They make things that will help them just because they are just to lazy to do it themselves. All they care about is saving time, and making convenience not worring about everything they are killing, everything they are polluting and everything they are ruining for themselves. America shows hardly any respect for their so called freedom. We abuse it and do not use it justly. We say all men are created equal and yet African Americans weren't even equal till past the 60's and same with the woman. Some argue that it only states men and not the woman, but does it mean the humans, or the male species. Clearly they should have been more specific." Through out the whole speech I said they all were staring at me. I noticed that Severus And McGonagall had stopped to hear me out on their run for tea. The students still looked at me blankly. Clearly not what they expected a Mudblood to say. I smiled and turned around and walked back to the table Hermione was sitting at.  
  
"Where were we?" I asked picking up my pencil.  
  
The teachers crowded around the table in the lounge just as soon as the hubbub got around to all of them. McGonagall was clearly the gossiper as she told everything she had 'heard', with of course the corrections from Snape.  
  
"Clearly a lack of pride." Mumbled Professor Sprout after McGonagall had finished.  
  
"Certainly not. Just because she realizes the problems in her own country does not mean that she is against her country." Severus stated getting tired of them making a big deal about everything the girl said.  
  
"Of course you would stick up for her," muttered McGonagall.  
  
"Nice haircut." Hooch said and all the lady teachers started giggling.  
  
"You are all impossible." Severus sighed got up and left the room. He caught up with Kayla walking out of the Library.  
  
I was walking out of the Library and I saw Severus coming up.  
  
"Hermione, will you please take my books upstairs?" She looked ahead to see why I asked her too. She smiled and answered.  
  
"Of course."  
  
He came up to me and put his arm around me shoulders.  
  
"Nice speech." He said grinning.  
  
"erm- thanks."  
  
"What aren't you proud of it?"  
  
"Not especially.." I said.  
  
"Well you sounded good. By the way you have a little admirer, Draco came and spoke to me this afternoon."  
  
"Oh, how delightful. By the way, thanks for introducing me to Elizabeth."  
  
"I know aren't I great?" He said smiling.  
  
"Act like yourself." I said punching him playfully. "I need to go to bed soon. I am only stopping in for a kiss before I go upstairs to sleep."  
  
"Awww, I'll miss you." He smiled and me and brought me a little closer.  
  
We stepped into the dungeons only for a moment for us to kiss and then I turned around and headed up to the common room.  
  
"I'm guessing that you are the cause of the dramatic change of Severus's hair?" Michael came up behind me and asked.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"You know. I will always love you." He said making a sharp left and going up the stairs to his office.  
  
A/N  
  
Wow. Ok. Here we go, I think I have a lot to say but I will probably forget most of it! Ummm yeah so how's it going everyone?! lol Well I just really wanted to finish this chapter because I won't be updating as much as usual because I am in the process of editing all my stories to kinda of clear up all the messed up crap. I read over them and I couldn't believe that I wrote the crap in them because it was really horrible. And I am making all the confrontations with Michael correct to the prequel of the story. And I am making up a new story about kinda the real snape if I can say that. Its kinda dark and romantic and deathy. For whoever said that he wasn't acting like himself- my new idea would make him be a little too dark for what you think he is. Umm what else do I have to say. Um wow I am soo happy at the reviews I am getting, thank you very much!! (  
  
Jady Juleya- Thanks for reviewing on every chapter I write! I am happy to see another BJD fan! Please write more of your story too!  
  
Helen- I'm sorry I didn't answer thequestion you e-mailed me but I didn't want to give anything away. I hope this chapter maybe cleared it up a little bit but if not just keep going, It will diffenatly clear up in a bit… ( 


	7. Different Men

Just a quick A/N to get you all started. Kelly- Very sorry you think Mich is an ass. Care to tell me why? For those of you that might think I am stupid (although I totally agree) I do know how to spell mike, this is a nickname of her own for him and it's pronounced Mick, lol. Sorry I haven't been writing much, I don't really know what to tell you why I'm not writing. I'm getting way ahead of myself and I need to slow down and go to chapter 31 and not well, really high up there. Just to let you know, I am going to still edit all my stories so I'll tell you when I am done so you can maybe skim over them and see all that I have added. Well I think I'll get going on this. Thank you all so much for all your reviews J  
  
pI woke up and groaned. Damn hip I thought as I tried to sit up. Damn horse I thought again. Hmmm I thought, this isn't right. I just can't move. That's it I thought, I am going to the hospital wing. When I got down there Madam Pomfrey was cleaning the cupboard. She turned and saw me. "You again." She sighed. "What's wrong now?" She asked hands on her hips. "I can't really move much, erm my hip most of all." I responded. "Well, rest right now, do you need a draught?" "No, I'll be fine. Thank you." I layed myself down and fell asleep.  
  
The door was opening and someone was walking in. The person sat down in the chair beside me. Who was it? I'm to tired to open my eyes.. p I wake up and look around. Mich is in the chair and he is apparently sleeping. I silently laugh at him and then try to sit up. I moan a little in pain and Madam Pomfrey comes in. "How are you feeling?" She asked waking Michael up. "I'm gonna be alright I guess." I turn and look at Michael and he smiles at me I look up to see Madam Pomfrey tapping a syringe. p  
  
"Alright one shot and you'll be good as new. Mike, I believe she would like her privacy." She said to me and I looked up at her in fright, I hate shots. "Umm no, no, no! I will not take that shot, isn't there some other way??" I sat up quickly causing pain. Michael jumped to my side and put his arms on my shoulders. "There is no other way if you are still planning on going to that show this weekend. Now Michael please, if you'll excuse us-" She started to shoo him out of the room. "No! He's staying." I told her, if I was going to get a shot I needed someones hand to squish. "Are you sure?" She asked with a horrified look on her face. "I need to give it to you on the hip." "Please go ahead. Hurry and get it over with." I said in a harsh voice. Michael reached his hand over as she exposed my hip. I looked into his eyes as the needled stuck into my hip. Our eyes never moved untill she took the needle out. The pain didn't seem to be as bad as a muggle needle, although that might have been because I had Michael there. Michael let go of my hand and pulled the covers back over me as I layed down. "What time is it?" I asked him.p "Noon, most everyone is eating lunch." He answered back. He was skipping lunch to be with me.. how sweet.although he was asleep. "Did you come to see me or take a nap?" I asked him in a sort of sarcastic tone. "Sorry, long night. I had to add all my new students to a new database." "Database? You have a computer?" I asked him excitedly, if he had cds- I could listen to my long missed music. Before he could answer tho the hospital doors flew open and Patricia walked in. "Morning Kayla! Or Afternoon?" She asked herself this and then contiued on. "You are a liar! You should have told me you were hurt! Are you feeling better? Here I brought you your dressage and course setups for when your in the hospital wing." Her loud voice immediately brought Madam Pomfrey walking in. "She will not! She needs rest and Sleep and looking at thoose things will NOT help!" Madam Pomfreys voice stated, and meant not to be taken with a question. "Oh there you are!" Patricia tossed the papers onto my lap and turned around to talk to Madam Promfrey. "How long will she be in here anyhow?" "That will depend on how long she rests instead of looking at those, those thingys!" I giggled after she said that and her eyes came right to me and I stopped immediately. "Now all of you out of here!" "'Bye Kayla, Work on those 'thingys' now! I'll hope to see you back on a horse soon!" Patricia said walking back out through the doors. Micheal of course had a more expressive way to say goodbye. He kneeled down beside my bed and took my hand and kissed it. "Untill later my fair maidan." He rose and then walked through the door. I decided to take Madam Pomfrey's advice and get some sleep. My hip was already feeling better but It still hurt. p  
  
I woke up what from the clock showed a couple hours later. My hip had no pain at all and I sat up and streached. On the night stand my dressage tests were laying. I picked them up and looked closely. Introductory Level?? I guess I have to start at the beginning. A enter working trot rising, X continue in medium walk... this is an easy test. I smiled and looked through the other test. They would both be a cinch. I took a look at my introductory to show jumping, caveletti. An easy course with small 'jumps', Lightning would be bored. Well, I wonder if I can get out of here now. I cleared my throat, "Madam Pomfrey?" I asked and immedatly I heard a chair scrape across the floor and she walked in. "Yes?" "May I please leave now?" I asked politely "Are you alright? No pain?" She was concerned. "I'm perfectly fine, thank you." I answered with a smile. "Well then, you are free to go, if you have any other problems though, please come straight away!" "Will do." I stood up and grabbed my tests and walked out of the hospital wing. I was very late, but it was late enough for most of the students to be upstairs in their rooms. I decided to go riding so I started up the stairs to the common room. On my way up I saw Michael coming down the stairs.p  
  
"Good Evening Kayla." He said politely. "Good Evening Professor Luther." I replied back letting him know I wanted to be professional, not personal. "Are you feeling better? I was just headed down to see how you were." He asked. "I am doing perfectly fine thank you." I answered hopeing to end the conversation since we were about to meet on the stair case and we would be leaving each other, although that was not the as Michael turned around and started back up with me. "Glad to hear it. Are you nervous for your big show?" He continued. "Big show? No I'm not nervous at all, my tests are easy," I lifted them up, "Both just walk trot." "Awesome, You'll do great, I know you will," He smiled at me he wonderful, great smile. "Can I see them?" He asked. "Yep." I am handed them to him and for awhile he just looked at them and we were in silence besides the footsteps and the crinkle of paper. "Have you got them memorized?" He asked handinmg the sheets back to me. "Hell no Mich, I just got them today!" I said back with a laugh. "Are you going to practice tonight then?" He asked. "Yeah I was just going up to change," I answered. "Is Severus coming to watch?" "Severus?" I laughed. "Hell no, he's like only seen me on a horse once.... I think that was after our first fight.." I trailed off and Mich turned to me. "Does that mean I can come? I'll help you with your tests." He asked hopefully. I laughed, "Sure I guess, If you really want to." "Great." We were just getting to the picture of the fat lady, "I'll wait for you here." He said as I continued to the picture.p  
  
"Malinopious" I stated the password and crawled through the picture into the common room. It was full of students working on their homework. Since I had missed the day I really should be doing that. Oh Well, I have more important things to do. "Oh good you are back! I was wondering when we would get to work on our homework. I wrote down all we have to do but you might need help because you weren't listening in class." Hermione started the moment I reached telling-me-what-to-do space. "Hermione, thanks a lot. I'll just take that piece of paper and be off." I siad starting to look around on the table. "Be off?? But you haven't even started your homework! I was going to help you through it, where the heck do you have to go?" Hermione was practically shouting and I saw Ron and Harry roll their eyes. "If you haven't noticed I have an important show coming up this weekend." I stated finally finidng the piece of paper with my assignments written on it. "So? That doesn't mean you can just skip your homework!" "Hermione, I was gone today, any sane teacher will allow me to have an extra day on my assignments, now if you will excuse me I have to change because I have to go get ready for a show." I of course turned to see people staring at me because of course it seems that every must know what I am doing. I could almost hear Hermione still telling me what to do as I went up to change. I quickly found a clean pair of riding pants, suprisingly, and grabbed a tee-shirt too, I put my hair in a pony-tail and grabbed my tests and left the room continuing down back into the common room. p  
  
"Can we go with?" Harry and Ron said in almost perfect unison. "Hermione is driving us mad!" Ron added. "And of course we want to see you ride!" Harry added with a poke in Ron's side. "Nice save Harry, of course you can come, but what about your homework?" I laughed. "We need a break." Ron said sighing. "Yeah from Hermione and our work." Harry added. "Well if we can sneak past our Hogwarts mother you can come with." "We'll go with you." Harry said. "Yeah you don't care what Hermione says." Ron pointed out. "Well you don't have to care either, come on lets go." I said walking towards the picture, I opened it and crawled through. When Ron and Harry were out also the picture closed and we started towards the stairs. Michael was sitting down whistling something unfimilar. p  
  
"Bored?" I asked as we got closer. "Yeah just a bit." He answered and stood up. "I brought a couple friends." I said gesturing to Harry and Ron. "Hi, Nice to meet you both." He stuck his hand out to each of them which they both shook. "I bet you don't need to know who's who." Said Ron matter-of-factly. "Well I kinda was wondering." Michael said, being brought up muggle except for his years at Hogwarts. "Really?!" Ron asked excitedly. "I'm Ron he's Harry. Great to meet you!" Ron continued. "Nice to meet you." Harry siad with a big smile on his face. Finally someone who didn't think he was all that special. "Sorry, I mean when I don't have you students in my class it's hard to know who's who." Michael said apologeticly. "Oh no problem." Harry said "Can we go please?" I asked them impatiently and started back down the stairs to the front door. The men were talking about something behind me but I wasn't really listening at all. We got to the arena and I opened the door to the arena and heard talking, Patricia must be having a lesson I thought. I reconize one of the voices though, not just Patricia's. I turned to see if the boys are there and they must know the voice too, they exchnge looks before me and then mouth 'Malfloy' to me. I laugh a silent laugh and smile and walk up closer to see whats going on.p  
  
"How do I make this stupid horse go?!" Malfloy shouted, mounted on Bailey, one of Patricia's lesson horses and outfitted in the latest riding clothes. I giggled and Ron and Harry where laughing too, Michael had a smile on his face and I could tell he was stifling a laugh. "Well first of all you have to move your hands,.he starts to go and then you jerk on the reins and cause him to stop. Of course you have to kick him too, and cluck." Replied Patricia in a totally annoyed tone. I laughed again knowing the feeling of someone not listening to you over and over, but Malfloy was the biggest part of my laughing. "Hey! You're out of prison! I mean the hospital ward!" She laughed. Malfloy looked over and saw us all. "What are you doing here?! I swear if you tell anyone..." "Now Draco, pay no bother to them, we must continue our lesson. Kay- Go tack up, we'll work on your tests!" I nodded my head and went off into the stable area and went into Lightning's stall. "OK I'm gonna groom her first guys, but I suppose you all want to go watch Draco.." I started. "Could we?" Ron asked excitedly. "Go ahead." I answered and Ron and Harry looked at each other and then ran back in the arena. Michael stayed.p  
  
"You want to go?" I asked him guestering towards the arena. "No, I barely know him, I'd rather be with you anyhow." He said of course wanting to be romantic. "So were you ever going to invite me to this show?" "Severus is going. Curry comb." I tossed him a brush and we began grooming. Lightning nuzzled me while I was brushing. "So?" "Hmmm, my ex- boyfriend and my financee. May I also mention you have also fought before?As far as I can see, not a good plan." I told him "Hard brush." I passed him the next brush. "Well, I'll bring some of the other teachers too, I wouldn't do anything to Severus." Michael pleaded. "I wasn't worried about him." I said, then wished I could take my words back. "So, Who were you worried about?" Michael asked with a grin on his face. "Soft brush." I handed it to him and he took my hand. "Hmm?" Mich asked. "What?" "What What? You know what I'm talking about, are you not going to admit you were worried about me?" Silence. "Well then," Michael continued. "Isn't it time for the next brush?" I handed the soft bursh and continued grooming in silence. It wsasn't that I had feelings for mich, It's because Severus is a much better wizard than Mich and well I didn't like him but I don't really want Mich to die. I convinced myself. But no, I do have feelings for him, obviously, I mean that's why I would love to make out with him right now. But no, I hate him, I wish he wasn't here. I hate his guts, he ruined everything for me. I looked down on my arm and saw the scar. He changed everything. Mich started poking me with the soft brush. "Sorry, umm hoof pick.." I looked up from my obvious stare. I picked up her hooves and cleaned them out. Mich was reading me like a book from the door. p  
  
"I'll get the tack." Mich said while I was still picking out her hooves. He returned a moment later with the tack I was just finishing off the last hoof. He placed the saddle and pad on her and began the girth. "Just put away her brushes, I'll do it." I handed him the hoof pick, he looked at me and then went and got her brushes. I tightened her saddle and made sure my stirrups were the correct length and I was just about to go get her bridle when Mich returned with her bridle and my helmet and gloves. "Thanks" I muttered taking them. I put on my helmet and gloves and put on her bridle and led her out of her stall and into the arena. As I mounted Michael went up into the bleachers next to Ron and Harry. Draco was just finishing up riding and so I just warmed up in the other part of the arena. Draco got off and untacked Bailey and such and soon he was leaving muttering under his breath. It didn't take long before Patricia was starting my lesson.p  
  
"A enter working trot rising." She shouted. "Now remember you have 60 seconds after I say that so there is no hurry." I started the test. "You overshot it, try again." I got to x and then turned around and did my centerline again. "Much better, X Devolope Medium Walk, Continue to C!" She shouted again. I continuted the test untill the end with shouts here and there about what to do, we also did my other test and a few more figures of the tests. "Awesome job. We'll work on calvelletti tomorrow." After walking Lightning out and untacking her and such I came back in the arena and the mewn was all talking about something obviously interesting. I cleared my throat loudly and they all turned around. p  
  
"Are you all ready?" I asked them and walked towards the door. Ron and Harry hopped down from the bleachers and went out the door. Michael and I followed them. "Well I'm sure you will do just fine without me there," Mich said. Sure do the guilt trip I thought. "You can go it's just.."I trailed off "You sure are worried about your boyfriend terrorizing the world" Mich said and put his arm around me. "Well you know what he is." I said. "Yup. You smell." He laughed. "Nice compliment." I smiled and laughed, he opened the door and guestured me in. "M'lady" He bowed and I laughed. "Now if you will excuse me I have more things to do before I turn in for the night." He bowed once more before turning to the staff room. "Goodnight my fair Maidan!" He shouted back. As he walked into the room I heard him said to them, good evening, and I was sure I heard womans laughter. P  
  
It was a quick walk back to the common room and Hermione was the last student there still working on homework. It had mostly cleared out though there were a few other students doing various things. "There you guys are, Hurry and sit down I'll help you through your homework." Hermione said. I yawned, "You know what Hermione, I'm kinda tired I'll do it later." I streached and was about to walk away, Ron and Harry turned to look at me, of course they were already sitting down accepting the fact that Hermione was telling what to do. "What?!" Hermione shouted. "Well this homework isn't due till Monday right? So I have till sunday night to do it." "But we have a lot of homework! And we will get more tomorrow!" Hermione protested. "Well that homework won't be due till tuesday. Don't you realize how this works?" "And you are probably gonna be gone all day saturday too!" "And then I'll have all day sunday to do it. Night you all!" I turned around and went to our room and I could almost hear what Hermione was muttering. It wasn't her problem! After I changed into my PJ's I apperated down to Sev's rooms. When he wasn't in the bedroom I went out into the living room. p  
  
"Good Evening," Severus walked in from his office. "How was your ride?" "Fine thanks." I answered. He was changing his robes, but not into his usual pajamas. "Whatcha doing?" As he sliped off his shirt his arm was glowing green. His muscles were tense. "Noooo." I said outloud. "Yes. You might as well go back to your room for bed." He cam over and gave me a hug then bent over and kissed me. "See you in the morning." He said with one last hug. "Goodbye.." I said as he apperated off.p  
  
Hmm, I need someone to talk to though. It wouldn't be fiar or nice to talk to michael about michael I thought. But how about his best friend and my finance's older brother. I smiled and closed my eyes and apperated into his classroom. Nobody here, good. I walked over to the office door and knocked. "One minute Severus, I thought you had to go." Arti answered. "This isn't your brother, I need to talk can I come in?" I asked. "If this is a bad time I can go.." The door opened. "Not bad at all!" He smiled. "Whats wrong? Severus problems?" He laughed. "I know everything about him you know. If you really want to piss him off I have a trick you can do that drives him mad!" I was laughing, :"No thats ok, I guess its more of a michael problem... But I mean its a problem because of severus." I was unsure. "Kayla, you know who you love inside you just have to find it and it might take awhile, but I'm pretty sure you already know." Artimus said sencerly. "Would you think it would be ok if I just layed next to mich tonight? I mean Severus won't know will he..?" I trailed off. p  
  
"Kayla think of where he is." He paused for a moment. "Get it?" I nodded. "I think its best if you stay alone tonight. Or if your lonely my bed's fine too." Artimus finished with a smile. "Won't Severus mind?" I asked. "Not much trouble you sleeping with a gay man is there?" He laughed "Severus trusts me a lot more than your ex you know. Although he might think he's gay too." He smiled. "We know the truth though don't we?" I smiled. "So, you wanna go back to your room or stay with me?" "I think I'll stay- If you don't mind that is." "Don't care at all. And just letting you know, if you slept with mich tonight, I'm not saying that severus wouldn't deserve it, Imagine leaving you all alone! Oh I better stop before I worry you! Into bed!" He said cheerfully. I found their rooms were almost the same. Minor differences I was to tired to notice and I climbed into bed. Artimus Kissed me on the forehead. "You are a great woman, no wonder so many men are in love with you." He smiled and turned off the light.  
  
p p A/N Wow I haven't updated in such a long time. I'm so very sorry, I'm trying to write more but sometimes I just don't lol. Hmm whatcha think? hehe her and arti are gonna be good friends.. hows the horse show gonna goo?? Well I guess you'll find out later! :) Pleassseee review!! bR Sorry for the spacing thing, I tried to fix it but it didn't work out too well. Fanfiction is messed up... I'll get my own website soon, I promise. br  
  
P.S. I have been very busy with my horse sim game too- http://www.avidgamers.com/equiworld Please join, its lots of fun lol! 


	8. Preparations

I woke up to the alarm blaring. I reached for the button and turned it off. Turning to Severus I gave him a kiss and began to streach and start waking up. Severus moaned. "Good morning to you too." Said Artimus with a laugh. I turned around quickly, startled. "Asshole!" I muttered punching him lightly in the stomach with a small smile. "Hey you are the one that kissed me!" He pulled me over to him. "That alarm was for you hun." He gave me a small kiss on the cheek. I turned and looked at the clock. 5:30. Two hours, just enough time to get dressed for riding, go riding, and then shower and get dressed for school. "Yeah I'm going riding.. show preps." I answered and got out of bed and yawned and streached some more. "Well then you better get going.I'm pretty sure there's someone waiting for you there." Artimus smiled. I gave him a strange look and then apparated up to my normal bedroom. I quietly got dressed as so not to wake Hermione not wanting hell to break loose. I thought about what Arti said and realized that it was probably him or Mich thinking that even if Sev was back he was probably in bed sleeping for a good 2 hours or so untill he forced himself up to teach. I quietly left the room and found that I needed to apparate out of the common room seeing as the fat lady was still asleep. When I stepped outside I felt the cold breeze brush across my face, thank goodness fall was coming. I continued down to the barn and entered hearing Patricia talking. "Course you can ride Bailey anytime you want. If you ever had trouble Kayla or I would be there to help." I turned around to see Patricia talking to Michael. His back was facing me and he was wearing his trench coat. Patricia saw me. "There she is, Good morning!" She smiled. "Better go get Lightning. Show starts at 8am tomorrow, but we can ride around in the arena from 7-8 and I think that we should get there at 7 so she can have a good look at the arena without tons of people there. We do actully have to drive there too, and it's an hour drive. So that means you should probably be here at about 5am and I would braid her tonight so you don't have to in the morning, I'll show you at, umm lets do it at 4 this afternoon, I don't have a ride then. I think I told you everything, Oh and you might wanna wear different clothes than your show clothes, you will be able to change there and you wanna keep your show clothes clean.. Ok anyhow go get ready for your lesson!" Patricia finished in what seemed to be one breath and one long sentance.  
  
  
  
I walked over to my tackbox and unlocked it taking out her brushes. Mich took them from me and put his arm around my shoulders as we walked to her stall. "You're up early." I commented going into her stall and picking up a brush.  
  
"Yeah I wanted to see you," He paused. "To uh, see you ride I mean." He had a nervous look as she began brushing also. "Nervous?" He asked me trying to cover up the embarressed look on his face. No need to be nervous Mich, I thought, I know you love me. "Actully no. I mean a little but it's not really about the show." "Then what is it about?" He asked. "Well... I kinda am backed up on my homework..I didn't do any last night... and I won't have time for any today or tomorrow.. which leaves a lot for sunday. And then I have potions today and severus has been out the whole night doing gods know what... so he'll be royally pissed and in a great mood for yards of homework." I rambled on confessing my stress.  
  
  
  
"Well you won't be showing all saturday will you? I mean you are only in three classes, perhaps after the show you could stop by and I could help you with your homework..." He offered. "And Severus?" I mearly implyed that seeing each other alone would be the death of us both. "He doesn't have to know.. I mean its just some help.. with schoolwork... I am a teacher after all." He persisted. "He doesn't ihave /i to know but he will and.." I drifted off not wanting to speak of the possibilites of his anger. "We'll do it in the Library! Like you just had a question or something, Hermione or one of those nice boys could come, it would be completly harmless!" Michael exploded with his light-blub idea. "Don't you miss TV?" He asked trying a new idea. "Not really, I didn't really watch it that much." I answered, speaking the truth. "What about movies, whats your favorite? I can get it for you." He was bursting with enuthesiasm. I only laughed. "MUSIC!" He exclaimed. "You love music!" "Yeah I do, but theres no way I'd ever live after being in your room, alone." I said. "Quit making excuses! You are still alive now! and you've been alone in my room!" Mich was halfway shouting now. He quieted his voice. "Tell me the truth, I know when you are lying, you shouldn't even bother." "I'm not lying about Sev, I mean if he even knew we were alone all this time.." I rambled off. "It's a public barn, he could be in this position if he wanted. Obviously he doesn't." Mich said hotly. I knew he wanted to say, Obviously he cares nothing of your life, but he knew that I did love him and it would be a great insult. I went and got her saddle and continued tacking up all in silence. "I'll be in the stands." He said before walking out of the stall. I bridled and got my helmet and stuff and thought to myself what an idiot I was. Feeling all the sudden kinda sad, I mounted Lightning and began my lesson. An hour or so later I was dismounting and taking care of her. A half hour after that I was ready to go and take a shower and hurry to breakfest and then rush to my next class. I came out of her stall ready to head back to the castle. Michael of course was still there waiting. "Ready to go?" He was still wearing his trench coat wrapped around him. "Yeah." We started towards the door. "See you at 4!" Patricia yelled as we were heading out the door. "Aren't you cold??" He asked pulling his coat tighter. "Oh, yeah, right. You don't get cold.." He trailed off. "So, are you nervous?" He started again. "Nope. well, a little, but not much." I smiled. "Awesome, you are gonna win first place." He said "Thanks for the encouragement, but I don't agree, I'm sure there is going to be a lot of competition." I said unsurly. "Yeah well you can beat their asses." Mich said with a laugh as we walked into the school. The halls were starting to fill with students. "Best seperate, see ya in class." He said, with a small hug and walked towards the staff room. I continued up to the common room and then our room. Hermione was sitting on the bed reading "History of Magic FourthYear". "There you are." Hermione exclaimed. "You had me worried when you didn't come back last night." I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine, wait for me before you go to breakfast k?" I asked. "Yup." She answered already deep into her book again.  
  
  
  
Changing into my school clothes made me feel a bit fat again. Must start new diet. "Thanks for waiting Hermione." I said grabbing my school books and stuffing them into my schoolbag. "That's alright, I just finished up some more reading." She said also packing up her bag. I opened the door and we walked downstairs where Harry and Ron were waiting and then continued down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Sitting down I bit into an apple as Patricia stormed in. She was still dressed in her riding pants but had a tattered robe around her which didn't look very clean at all. She was carrying what looked like the latest Daily Prophet in her hand. "Excuse me," she paused looking at Ron sitting next to me, but before he could answer, "Boy." She pushed him over and sat down beside me, Ron looking angerly towards Patricia. "Thanks to me you have most of the equine witches talking about you." "What?" I asked confused taking another bite of my apple. "Well it seems when I entered you for that show this weekend, someone reconized my name, Oh well, just read the article, it talks all about it. See ya this afternoon!" She got up and walked up to the front table, stopped for a word with Dumbledore, then grabbed a couple apples and left again. The article read: I"BHerndy's Back /b br Patricia Herndy, now a riding instructor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is most famous for her instruction of the winner of the Wizarding Equestrian Cup in 1987, Lance Renolds. He went on to the olympics for the United States of America. Herndy also won the Witching Equestrian Cup in 1980. She is known for her execellent teaching job of great riders to continue onto many different events in the high rankings. It seems she has a new student that is looking for excellence in her riding career. This upcoming saturday Kayla Miller, will be showing in three classes in the Fall Seasons Show. If you are interested in watching the competition it is a muggle event so beware. We will be at the show and will post the results in sunday paper. Also, if possible we will have an interview with Kayla or Patricia." /i " Wow." I said setting down the paper. Hermione picked it up and read it outloud to Harry and Ron while I finished the rest of my apple, leaving the core to Lightning. "You're famous!" Hermione stated amazed. "You'd think that they had almost forgot about you Harry." Ron said, mouth full of food. "There is an article about him in there too." Hermione said matter-of- factly. "That J.K. Rowling woman is still trying to write books about him for muggles!" Hermione, Ron, and Harry laughed. "It's not a bad idea. You are a pretty interesting person Harry, she'd make millions. And just think, you'll be known to the whole world, not just us whitchs and wizards." I told them. "Great just what I need." Harry mumbled finishing his breakfast. "Come on, we'll be late for class!" Hermione informed standing up and picking up her bag. Harry, Ron and I followed sadly down to our first class, Arithmancy.  
  
It went pretty normal, besides the fact Mich would ask me if I was alright every time he went past my desk, which thankfully wasn't more than a half dozen times because even Michael would have found himself flat faced on the floor. After class Hermione went to lunch and false to the fact that I kept telling Michael I was alright, I told her that I was not and needed some fresh air. I walked out to the barn naturally and went and saw Lightning. I gave her a pat and a hug and went to see Crystal Fusion, the mare was causing a ruckus in her stall, pacing and digging holes. "What's wrong sweetheart?" I asked her offering my hand for her to sniff. She took deep breaths and snorted at my hand. I gave her a pat on the neck and she backed up into the back of her stall. "Shes still a bit edgey." Patricia said behind me. "Don't you have lunch?" She asked. "Yes, but I wasn't feeling well, so I came down here." "It's funny how the smell of horse manure can cure any sickness a horse lover has." She smiled. "Do you want to work with her then? You still have almost an hour before your lunch is over." "I thought you said you wanted me alive..." I said with a small smile on my face. "Some excercise will do her good. I'll get the tack, her brushes are right here." Patricia pointed to a bucket next to her stall. "Alright." I said picking up the bucket and walking into the stall. While I was brushing her she was sniffing the bucket and its contents. "It isn't food girl." I told her and pushed her away from the bucket, but the moment I turned my back and started brushing her again she picked up the bucket swung it around a couple times so everything flew out and the tossed the bucket. "That was horrible," I hit her with my hand. "But incredibly funny." I finished with a smile. I picked up the bucket and started to pick up the brushes and put them away. Crystal had picked up a brush and looked as though she was saying sorry. I took it from her mouth and put it back in the bucket. I finished brushing her and put on a surcincingle and attached a lunge line to her and went out into the arena to lunge her. Patricia took a spot up on the stands and watched me as I clucked her on. She did well for a couple minutes just trotting so when I eased her into a canter I didn't expect much difference. First she started bucking and after awhile of me telling her to slow down she did. She stopped and reared up. "Just ease her on with the whip." Patricia said from the stands. With a little tap on the butt she came back down to the ground and begain trotting. "Good just keep her going for a bit, for a good lesson." We trotted along for a couple minutes and Crystal acted as though nothing had happened. "Great. Slow her to a walk." Patricia instructed. "Awesome, now we get to go the other way!" The rest of the work out went as the first and after a cool down walk it was time to get back to class, I would almost be late for Potions.  
  
As I hastily walked into the potions classroom everyone was sitting down already. A quick look at my watch showed that there was still 5 minutes to class and that I was not late. "Sit down please and don't say anything." Snapes voice said from his desk. I followed his directions and went down to the empty seat next to Hermione as usual. "Where have you been?!" Hermione whispered. "Oh nevermind, you smell." For the next five minutes the remaining students arrived with the same remark from Severus. When it was time he started his lesson. "I want a three meter essay on antidotes by next class. You have the rest of the hour to work on it. But according to Hogwarts rules you must stay in the classroom untill the hour is over. I have brought out some books that you may use as refrences for your essay. I have a headache so any unnesscsary talking will cost you house points." The class disected his words again begain writing. I believe the only one that was actully writing anything about antidotes was Hermione, everyone else obviously needed refrence, and nobody in their right mind would go near snap on a day like this. Except me of course. I walked towards his desk and opened one of the books. "Rough night?" I asked him paging through the book, not really reading anything. "We need to talk." he said continuing to write on his paper. "What's new?" I asked him back implying that we always needed too, but he took it as asking him what actully was new. "I can't go to your show this weekend." He said looking up from his paper. "Tomorrow." "Yeah, whatever. Look, Artimus will go and he'll tell me everything that's happened." "It's not the same." I pushed the book aside and took another and opened it. "Look, I have work." "On a Saturday? Severus, I don't need vertisum to sense you are lying." "Not Hogwarts work." He said in a softer tone. "oh." I replied in a softer tone, barely heard even to me. "I understand then." I closed the book and turned to go back to my desk. "Wait." He said and I turned and faced him again. "You are just like my mother. And once again Michael will be there inplace." I turned around and quickly walked back to my seat. I didn't see the heads turn behind me, I didn't see him put his hands through his hair and see him sigh, I didn't see Draco look towards him. All I saw was the door. I didn't think about how I was taking his book, or how I was leaving all my books behind. The door opened, the door closed and Severus didn't even realize it before he heard the slam. He didn't come after me, he just went and took my books from my desk and put them under his desk, and told the students to stop staring and get back to work.  
  
It's weird how the people you need to talk to find you when you yourself are lost, because right when I started thinking I figured out that I should be in Potions class and not wandering the halls incoherently, Dumbledore showed up at the end of the hall I was in. "Shouldn't you be in class?" He asked when I approched him. "Yes, and I'm sorry. Go ahead and expell me." I replied to him morosely. "No, no, no, I wouldn't ever expell a student for leaving class, stealing teachers materials though, now thats a different story." He took the potions book from underneath my arm. "I believe that a dention is required. Perhaps with Professor snape tonight after dinner, I'm sure you will not object?" "As long as he doesn't kill me." I said softly. "He thinks the same of you child!" The old man laughed softly. "Apparently using him and your mother for an analogy is quite desturbing to the man." "No I supose not." "I suggest you go back to your common room, Classes will be getting out in a minute. I'll return this book to Severus." "Thank you sir." I said turning to go up the stairs.  
  
No one ever wants to arrive early for History of magic. I myself was wondering how I was going to stay awake during it anyhow. So I decided to take Hermiones advice and go change my clothes. I wanted to shower but I knew I'd just do it later that afternoon. I did a quick cleaning charm on me and then changed my clothes. I sadly was now just barely going to make it to History on time. I rushed down the halls to class and sat down just before class started. Hermione had just enough time to tell me that she was worried and wanted to know exactly what happened after I left. Luckily, this is the only time I think I'll ever say this, Professor Binns started class.  
  
After class I knew that Hermione still wanted answers, but this time I had a real excuse, i needed to go braid Lightning's hair for the show. That only took almost 2 hours. I double checked that it would not get ripped out before tomorrow and ruin my hard work. Patricia told me that the first time is always the longest and that I would get better. Instead of facing Hermione again I decided that I would go to my detention early. Pushing open the door I walked into the room seeing that Severus was still sitting at his desk. "You are early." He said, not appearing to ever look up. "I didn't think you would mind." I told him walking towards the desk. "I don't mind, but its odd for someone to show up early to a detention." He said finally looking up. His eyes had blue shades underneath him and it looked as though he hadn't slept in weeks. I walked up to him and faced him using my hand for him to face me. "What's wrong? It certainly cannot be just from last night, I mean, they aren't all that new are they?" I asked him. I could tell he thought I was an idiot, and I was on this matter, but wasn't every little death eater meeting the same? "Not when people get promoted." He replied and stood up. "Come into my quarters, it is more private there." He put his arm around my waist and escorted me into his room. "Promoted?" I asked him after he had closed the door. He continued to the cupboard and made himself a drink and added a potion which I could only assume was a painkiller. "Something to drink?" He offered. "No thank you." I replied angered by his avoidence of the question at hand.  
  
"Yes. I get to kill now." He replied jumping so quickly back to the subject that it took a moment to remeber what we were speaking about. "oh." I said at first before my whole body had realized it. "oh, oh, oh." It finally impacted and it was not good. Severus started taking off his cape. "Maybe I will take that drink after all." I said dropping my head into my hands and plopping into a chair. He poured me a glass of water and walked to where I had sat down. "We have gotten invited to a party also. Saturday night.. Malfloys house." Snape said also taking a seat across from where I had sat down. "Oh how lovely. But that's tomorrow, and I have the show..." I started. "I know, I know." He explained. "I'm sorry." Replied me in a fake sadness. "About?" He asked wondering. "Not being able to go.." I explained again wondering if he had missed our last converstation. "What?" He exclaimed. "Well I have the show tomorrow and such.." I started to explain to him again. "I expect that you will not still be showing at midnight?" Silence. "It's formal, I'll get you a dress. You can meet me down here at 11:30 or so-" He started explaining to me. "And when do you expect me to sleep!? You cannot expect me to go!" I shouted. "I don't expect you to go. I demand you to go." Severus flatly stated. "Oh how nice, my financee is demanding me to go to the Malfloy household at midnight after a day of showing. How great is that." I stood up and walked towards the fire at the end of the room. "You must understand, they are practically demanding me, they expect you there." "What to kill me?" I asked him but he just walked behind me and hugged me tight. "I'm sorry, I'm very sorry." Severus said. "Your detention is done." He turned me around and looked deep into my eyes. " I just want to go to bed." He said sadly and kissed me. "Good night then." I kissed him again and hugged him and left him to sleep.  
  
After dinner and doing some homework to make Hermione happy I found myself twisting and turning not being able to fall asleep. Hour after hour I lie there trying to sleep but the thoughts of the Malfloy house, Severus a murderer and the horse show would not leave my head. The thunder storm outside wasn't helping. Eventully I found myself digging for my grandmother's cloak and walking towards the Astronomy Tower to watch the lighting. I continued cautiously, watching out for Filtch and his cat and knowing that sometimes the astronomy class met on friday nights to watch the stars. I don't know how long I had been there watching the storm when I heard shuffling and a voice. "Can't sleep?" At first I feared Filtch but the voice was much softer and sweeter. "Me neither." Michael said answering his own question. He walked up beside me and looked out the window at the storm. "Still got the love of thunder storms huh? Suprised not to see you soaking wet from running around outside in the rain." "I thought it would look a little suspiscious to see someone running around outside in the courtyard." I answered. "Why? Everyone except us are tucked in their beds sleeping." Michael answered. "Well before you showed up, I figured that I was the only one up also." I said turning more to the right. "You are so.." He paused, searching for the right word. "Cold. And not in temperature. You aren't the same girl I fell in love with. I'm not quite sure where she went." He finished sadly turning to look into my eyes. I turned and faced him and met his glance. He put his hand to my head and pulled me close for a kiss. After we kissed I picked up my cloak. "I suddenly feel very tired, I had better go to bed." I threw the cloak around me and rushed off to my room.  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry that I don't write more often, I basically wrote the last half of this chapter just tonight. It totally ended a lot different than I had planned from the beginning, and no it wasn't cause I was getting tired, it was just cause.. I dunno, I changed my mind! Whats new about that? lol. Please review, everyone is very important to me and I love to hear from you, I promise, the more reviews I get, the less time it takes me to write back, because then I know that there is someone out there waiting for another chapter. Thankies a bunch Katarina (11/17/02 11:22pm) 


End file.
